


Toujours Pur

by xberry05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Dark Arts, Dark Magic, Derogatory Language, Durmstrang, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Creatures, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Metamorphmagus, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), OC Beauxbatons Students, OC Durmstrang Students, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin, Slytherin Centric, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Squibs, Teenage Tom Riddle, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xberry05/pseuds/xberry05
Summary: Avior Black, youngest son of Arcturus and Melania Black. Born in 1932 as the little brother to Lucretia and Orion, he's always been surrounded by the elite of wizarding society, the purest of the pure. Raised to be the next Lord Peverell after his grandfather Robert Peverell-Macmillan, he will learn first hand just how corrupt society is.Thrust into Hogwarts, completely unprepared for the appearance of a Slytherin heir who controls the school with his false smiles, Avior discovers quickly that power is the only thing that matters in the outside world. And he's lucky he has a lot of it, or he'd have been gobbled up by the wolves a long time ago.Currently in: Part 2: Hogwarts first year.Part 1: Early childhood*Part 2: First yearPart 3: Years 2&3Part 4: Years 4&5Part 5: Years 6&7Part 6: After HogwartsI'm hoping for this to be a long fic- way over 100,000 words. It just may take a while though :)
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading.  
> Warning: In this story, the main character isn't good, nor is he light. He's morally grey. He was raised by pureblood supremacists, by the darkest family. You probably won't agree with him some of the time, most of the time, he will be prejudiced, because that's how he was brought up. There will be dark themes and gore, internalised homophobia and period typical themes- such as views on women, race and sexuality. (The sexuality thing is more from muggle-borns, Wizards honestly don't care who you like, as long as you have a strong magical heir in the end.)

Being born into the Black family was a...  
It was a...  
It was...  
Disturbing.  
In simple terms, that is.

If I was to search for a word that could completely sum up my experience, I would never be able to find the perfect one.  
I'd have to find one that both describes the lethal beauty of the pureblood society and the immense adoration my family held for each other.  
Explain the way our practised masks slid over our faces whenever we graced the public, how people practically worshipped the very ground we walked on, yet scorned and spoiled our already stained names behind our backs.  
Show just how the so-called 'purest' of our kind corrupted my then untainted mind, how my sanity and morality was ruthlessly ripped away the moment I was born.

My family were pureblood supremacists, despising those they deemed as inferior. To be raised by such a discriminating family, its no wonder I ended up damaged. We were distinguished and revered, at the very top of society, the purest of the pure, noble and ancient. Not one family could ever hope to hold a candle to our exceptional bloodline, we were practically royalty in the wizarding world. We were pure, but not at heart.

Toujours Pur.

Always pure.

* * *

  
"Arcturus, you arse!"

The first words I heard in my life were harsh and sharp to my sensitive hearing. So, as any other baby would do in a situation like that, I gulped in my first breath of air, then screamed.

* * *

  
The beginning of my life I can remember hazily at best, but one such moment has never really left me. I still clearly remember my first moments spent with my parents. I know, that sounds absurd, but I vividly remember the moment as if it happened mere minutes ago.

I had been picked up in a soft blanket that had felt like heaven on my delicate skin, wrapped tightly like a precious parcel, before being placed into dainty yet sturdy arms.

I had sluggishly peered up, my tiny body not yet ready to be strained with such a movement, and gawked, wide-eyed, at the woman-no-goddess that was my mother.

Holy-

She was stunning. Silver hair spread on the pillow like a halo, dazzling and serene. Rosy red lips parted as she panted from exhaustion, and her most striking feature, a pair of vividly green eyes that gleamed with adoration and pride. Even in her state of disarray, she shone like an angel.

"Oh, he's absolutely gorgeous, Arcturus darling, look at him!" Her light, airy voice was pleasant to the ears, melodious and fairy-like.

Heavy footsteps approached the bedside before my view of the beautiful lady had been obscured by an equally elegant looking young man.

He, as well, looked sculpted to perfection. God, looking back on it, I really was blessed with the most beautiful parents.

His black hair was long and curly, although there was not a single strand that appeared to be out of place. It seemed to frame his aristocratic features perfectly. His stormy grey eyes were sharp and calculating, yet they had softened at the sight of me. The man had leaned in even closer and gently trailed his fingers down my cheek.

" He certainly is, my love." His words were said in a husky yet silky voice, the syllables simply sliding off his tongue with grace and ease.

He appeared to puff out his chest proudly as he had looked down at me, seeming pleased with himself.

"He will be a fine addition to the House of Black and an even finer heir to the house of Peverell. So, my dear, what shall he be named?" He smiled at his wife, seeing the giddiness entering her beautiful orbs that he adored.

" Avior. After the star Avior in the constellation Carina. Avior Leonis Black, and when of age, he takes the name Avior Leonis Peverell-Black."

" Then that is what he will be named. Welcome, my little star."


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black family gathering had a big surprise.  
> Edited- 05/12/2020

Avior was a very aware baby, appearing to understand what was being said to him, at least to some degree. His mother, Melania, was overjoyed at this revelation. Both the Black and Peverell-Macmillan lines were renowned for producing prodigies, so she wasn't too surprised when Avior seemed to be one.

His behaviour garnered the attention of significant relatives at the yearly family gathering, which always happened a week before September the first. Mainly, his great grandmother, Ursula Black.

Ursula Black was a soft-looking woman with grey hair and light grey eyes, a trait most of the family shared. Her soft voice and patient attitude made her a much-loved family member among all generations. You wouldn't have suspected that she was a menace in her younger years, plagued by the infamous Black insanity. Although, that's the reason why she is such a prominent relative. She is the embodiment of what a Black should be, and as one of the oldest, she is a respected and feared woman. She may have been born into the Flint line, but her Black blood showed strong from when the two families had married before, generations ago.

Therefore, when Avior and his great grandmother first met, they should have expected it to be as dramatic as it was.

* * *

  
" Lucretia, dearie, won't you wear this pretty ribbon for mummy?" Melania cooed, trying to persuade her daughter to wear the overly extravagant piece.

" No mama! I want to wear a hat, not a silly ribbon. Make Orion wear it!" She batted her mother's hands away, pinning her focus on her impeccably dressed brother.

" Ew, I'm not wearing a yucky pink ribbon! I'm not a girl!" Orion growled out, trying to look as intimidating as a three-year-old possibly could.

Melania stifled an amused chuckle, enamoured by her adorable children. 

" Ok my sweet, I'll go get you a hat."

" Thank you, mummy!" Lucretia gummily smiled, happy at having won.

Melania shared an exasperated grin with her husband who was currently struggling to get their youngest child dressed.

The baby was less than two months old -one month, three weeks and two days to be exact, she was counting- yet he was already showcasing a stubborn and headstrong personality. It was expected, he had Macmillan blood, after all.

She chuckled as she witnessed Avior kick her husband in the face as he tried to button up his little waistcoat. Wizarding children develop faster than muggle ones, so this sort of mobility was not unusual. Arcturus did not let his child's flailing hinder him though, bravely facing the little one's ire head-on in the quest for a perfectly dressed child. This wasn't as easy a task as he first thought it would be. He'd have preferred to dress Orion.

Once they were all finely dressed, not a flaw in sight, Lucretia's baby blue hat secured, Orion's hair smoothed down and Avior's clothes finally buttoned up, they headed downstairs to begin welcoming their soon to arrive relatives.  
\----------------  
The first to come through the floo was Regulus Black and his five-year-old son, Turais.

Arcturus smiled welcomingly at his younger brother, happy that he could join them this year. He was not at the last family gathering, mourning his recently deceased wife instead. He was clutching his one and only child possessively close to his chest, who looked completely content with the situation but sighed at the sight of his older brother's raised eyebrow.

Regulus reluctantly set his son on the ground, nudging him toward his cousins. Turais scowled at his father, before hesitatingly approaching Melania.

" Hello, Auntie Mel." He lisped out, nodding his head respectively towards her, his eyes attaching onto Avior. A twinge of a smile could be seen on his lips before it was hidden away quickly and replaced with an air of indifference. " Congratulations on-"

"Oh, Turais, stop being so formal with us. You're my nephew, dearie. Do you want to hold Avior, my sweet?"

Turais looked down shyly, nodding his head after a few moments of contemplation. He tried to look indifferent, but Melania could easily spot the utter joy in his eyes.

" Sit down over here. Now, hold out your arms." Avior is placed into his arms and as he looks down at the tiny baby, his heart swells with adoration for his little cousin. He smiles softly at his aunt, practically oozing contentment.

The gentle atmosphere is broken when the floo flares to life again and all those present in the room turn around just in time to see the arrival of Pollux Black carrying his son, a two-year-old Alphard, followed by his wife Irma Black and their daughter, Walburga. 

As soon as Lucretia sees her best friend, she tosses all pureblood expectations aside and runs toward her, nearly tackling Walburga to the floor.

" Lucretia!" Melania gasps out at how unrefined her daughter is acting. Her actions could have serious consequences if anyone tattles about her behaviour to their family patriarch, Arcturus' father, Sirius Black. Their Lord is a strong believer in the fact that little girls should be seen, not heard, that they do not have an opinion until they are married off and a Lady to another house.

" Walburga! I've missed you so so much!"

" Get off me! Stop this at once!" Walburga struggles to remove the clingy grip from around her waist, but her cousin just won't budge. 

Due to the commotion, they don't notice the arrival of another figure, one who is now prowling towards the two girls.

" Lucretia." A cold voice interrupts the squeals. The air stills as a sense of dread fills the air and Lucretia feels her heart stop.

" Grandfather, I-" A hand is held up, her excuse dying on her tongue along with all the joy that filled her moments ago, replaced with anxiety.

Her grandfather passes her without any further acknowledgement, not deeming her worthy of any additional attention. She should be used to it by now, the disdain he shows only to her, but she can't help but feel rejected.

" Arcturus, Melania, I congratulate you on your new child. I hope he grows up a worthy and fine Black." He stops in front of the little group, gazing down at Avior still in Turais' arms.

" Turais, how are you today?" He smiles softly down at his oldest grandson, earning a little grin back.

" I am well, grandfather." He responds with a small tilt of his head. Sirius Black is a stickler for formality, demanding that they all use proper decorum towards him unless they are in private company. A big family gathering is not the place. While they can be slightly more relaxed than at a public ball, there are still many outsiders that attend, relatives so distant that they are barely a blip on the main families radar.

As the head of the family, he is at the top of the hierarchy, which means that they all must abide by his rules and regulations.

His grandfather nods in acknowledgement, now eyeing Avior in his arms. His arms unintentionally clutch him tighter, wary of the attention such a vulnerable being is receiving.

" Would you like to hold him, father?" Arcturus asks hesitantly, not knowing how his father would react. He wasn't the best with children, but he still tried when he was in the right mood.

Sirius hums in consideration. " Yes, I would like to." He leans down to pluck Avior out of Turais' hands, cradling him with experienced care. He studies the baby in his arms, seemingly searching for something.

Whatever he was seeking, he apparently found because he pulled back with a rare genuine smile on his face.

" He has magic, rather powerful magic if I say so myself. I hope that when he is old enough, you will allow me to train him alongside Orion."

The room seemed to lighten with the revelation, a bright smile forming on the faces of the adults and children alike. While not quite understanding yet, the children present knew that having magic was a good thing. None of then wanted to end up like their filthy squib of a relative Marius.  
\---------------------------  
A few hours later, and finally, the last family member had arrived.

With the portraits of those long passed hung up on the walls in their pure golden frames, tables made of marble covered with the finest foods only the ridiculously wealthy could afford, ancient crystal chandeliers twinkling and the ballroom floor sparkling clean, the gathering was a sight to behold.

Mingling in the crowds with her baby tucked safely within her arms, Melania was searching for a specific family member she couldn't wait to see.

Ursula Black, her grandmother-in-law. One of the oldest currently living Blacks, and her absolute favourite in law. She was eagerly anticipating for her to meet Avior, Melania was sure she would love him.

Her search was interrupted by someone stepping in her way. She shifted her attention to the person, and nearly scowled when she saw who it was.

Lysandra, Uncle Arcturus' wife.  
(Arcturus as in Sirius' brother, so a great Uncle to Avior)

Dressed in what could only be the most horrifyingly gaudy dress Melania has ever seen, with a smug smile on her face, she stepped closer.

" My my, Melania, it's been so long since I last saw you. The last gathering, wasn't it? A whole year has passed, and you haven't even contacted me once, I feel disheartened. You look well. And this must be your new child, hm?" She simpered in a sickly sweet voice, leaning even closer to her child.

Melania was growing uncomfortable with her presence, not content with her being so close to her newborn. Luckily, a smooth voice cut through the growing tension just as she was becoming restless.

" Melania, I give you my sincerest congratulations." Ursula butted in, paying no attention to a now red Lysandra. She was beautiful, with flowing ebony locks, only streaked with the minutest hint of grey. " I look forward to watching Avior grow, I'm sure if what my Sirus said is true, he will be a powerful wizard, one that will let us wear our family name with even more pride." Her smile was genuine, so unlike the ones most of those in attendance today.

" If you don't mind me saying, but I am sure we don't need any more reasons to wear our names with pride, we are Black's, there is no last name more accomplished and revered as ours." Lysandra smugly announced, obviously trying to please Ursula.

Ursula, however, looked even less impressed at the other woman.

" Yes, we may have an impressive lineage, but people in recent years have become less than satisfactory." She dragged her eyes along Lysandra, grimacing, before adding with a sly grin, " But I'm sure we all know who those are."

Lysandra, as oblivious as ever, smirked back. "Oh yes, that boy, Marius was it? A filthy squib! I can't believe his parents didn't chuck him out into the muggle world where he belongs! He tarnishes the family name, so he should be dealt with appropriately."

" Ah, but abandoning squibs in the muggle world isn't always the worst punishment. He now has to grow up in the presence of those who can do magic, while he sits there tormented by the fact that he can not. It was a rather ingenious suggestion by Cygnus, I wouldn't have thought of such a thing." her eyes grew soft at the mention of her youngest son.

" That does sound like a rather good plan, let him see what he is missing out on every day rather than pretending our world does not exist." Lysandra was quick to agree, not wanting to be seen contradicting one of the most prominent Black's.

Ursula hated these types of people, those who did not stand up for their views and went along with those more influential than themselves. She scoffed under her breath, before turning to who could be called her favourite granddaughter-in-law.

Melania Peverell-Macmillan as she was previously known as, one of the most desired girls of her generation. The head girl of Hogwarts in her time, impressively graduating with nearly all outstandings. She had graciously accepted a courting gift from her eldest grandson, Arcturus, one time, and the rest was history. She was one of the most worthy Black brides, unlike the witch before her now.

Lysandra Yaxley, one of the weakest and unbefitting witches of her generation. It was a sympathy marriage, only done to secure the allegiance with the Yaxley family. Arcturus (her son not grandson) did not hold any love for his wife, even less after she proved time and time again why she was ill-fitted to being a Black's wife. She was one of those unsatisfactory members of the family who had brought their reputation down, with her pompous attitude and weak, almost squib-like magic reserves. The fact that she couldn't even give her sweet Arcturus a son further lessened her worth in the eyes of the family.

Melania, however, was a valuable addition to the family. Providing not just one heir, but another that would forever connect the Black and Peverell families in name and blood. The baby in front of her now would one day grow up to be one of the most influential members of the wizarding world, the next Lord Peverell-Black. She almost cackled at the thought. Oh, how this child who was not even two months old could hold such a future.

" May I hold Avior, Melania?"

" Of course you may." The babe for the third time this night was passed into the arms of an unfamiliar person, and it seems he had finally grown annoyed with it.

His hair turned a bright silver, startling those around him with the abrupt change.

" By gods, he's a metamorphmagus!" Someone nearby gasped out, alerting even more attention into their direction. Ursula stared, dumbfounded at the sight of her youngest great-grandson, before promptly bursting into tears.

* * *

" A metamorphmagus-"

"- transfiguration at such a young age-"

"-showing the true magical prowess of the Black lineage-"

These were some of the conversations Arcturus heard as he and his father hastily walked towards the epicentre of the commotion. The crowds of family members created a path for them, allowing them to finally lay eyes on the source.

His son, his beautiful baby boy, was a metamorphmagus. If he wasn't so composed, he would have burst out into tears of pride. Metamorphmagi were one of the rarest beings in the wizarding world, highly looked upon for their abilities in transfiguration.

He steps forward even closer, attempting to approach his now silver-haired son, before being stopped by his father. He turned to glare at him, being met with a hard look.

" Watch."

Only now, without his head being filled with the desperation to reach his child, he can see it. The expression on his grandmother's face.

His grandmother was staring down at Avior with tears in her eyes, a very vulnerable expression to show in a room full of Slytherins. Yet she did not try to hide it, she kept on staring down at the child in her arms with fascination.

A sob could be heard leaving her throat before a joyful laugh followed. It filled the room, merry and carefree.

" A metamorphmagus." She whispered thickly. " A metamorphmagus! Oh, finally. Darling Avior-" Her hair turned a bright yellow, overcome with happiness. " I will teach you all I know."

The spectacle of the two metamorphmagi was a magnificent sight to see. One metamorphmagus was uncommon, but two in the same family at once, oh it was so very rare.

The whispers grew even louder, those in younger generations not knowing she was a metamorphmagus and those older praising the rarely shown ability of their matriarch.

Ursula was paying no one else any attention, too focused on her great-grandson to care. That was until Lysandra scoffed from beside them, which had her head shooting upwards in anger that someone could spoil such a precious moment. She fixed Lysandra with an unamused stare, waiting for what idiotic comment she would come up with this time.

Lysandra was glaring accusingly at Melania, an ugly scowl etched into her features. " And how long were you going to keep his ability a secret? To have kept such a revelation from the rest of us is disgusting! We should have all been notified as soon as this had come to light. What, were you planning to keep it to yourselves! How horrible." She sneered out, gaining attention from the now-silent crowd. She preened at the attention, her smirk growing nastier.

Melania flushed crimson, trying so hard not to slap the woman in front of her. Before she could respond, however, her husband cut in.

" How dare you! Accusing us of keeping something like this a secret, we would never! This is the first time he has displayed this ability, we didn't know he was a metamorphmagus."

" That is enough, Arcturus. It matters not if you knew or did not now. The fact that your son has this ability is something to celebrate!" His father cut in, face stone cold and devoid of emotion. He was annoyed. Cheers were heard around the room as the crowd dispersed, yet still kept their eyes on the pair of metamorphmagi.

The two men finally made their way up to the small group, Arcturus glaring warily at the silently fuming Lysandra.

" Lysandra, leave us please." Sirius could see his sons agitation, he was not too pleased with the woman himself.

She respectfully bowed her head, albeit reluctantly, before heading off to find her husband.

Melania let out a sigh of relief, finally out of that ghastly woman's obnoxious presence. She and Lysandra had never gotten along well, for reasons she could not understand.

She turned her attention back to her grandmother in law, smiling gently at the sight. Who would have thought that her baby was going to be a metamorphmagi? Certainly not herself.

Ursula finally uncurled herself from the baby, handing the now once again black-haired child back to his mother. She wasn't happy to part with him just yet, but she could feel him getting restless in her arms, obviously wanting to go back to a familiar hold.

Her vulnerable facade was immediately replaced by one of polite indifference, having something important to tell those around her.

" With your permission, when Avior is old enough, I would like to begin training him so that he can control his abilities. Do I have it?" She directed this at Arcturus and Melania, secretly pleading for them to say yes on the inside.

"Of course, it would be for the best for him to have someone to learn from. Please, we would be honoured for you to teach him all you know."

* * *

  
** HEIR OF PEVERELL, A METAMORPHMAGUS! **   
_Article written by Barnabas Cuffe_

In the early hours of the morning, this honoured reporter received a letter from a very good friend of mine that wrote he had some rather exciting news for me. Imagine my surprise when he revealed to me this!

Yes, you read it correctly folks, the heir of Peverell is a rare metamorphmagus! One of Britain's most respected and revered abilities.

Avior Leonis Black, the newest son of Arcturus Black and Melania Black nee Peverell-Macmillan, last night at his family gathering, showed off the abilities of a metamorphmagus, turning his hair a spectacular silver colour when coming into contact with another metamorphmagus in the family, Ursula Black nee Flint, his great grandmother!

" It was a spectacle to behold! To see not just one metamorphmagus, but two before my very own eyes, oh it was magnificent." Hesper Black nee Gamp commented to me when questioned.

" It's a marvellous thing, to see the talent so rare pop up in our family once more. Melania and Arcturus were simply delighted when they saw it, and my mother was ecstatic with joy. She has been waiting quite the while for another metamorphmagus to show." Lord Sirius Black himself had said while looking proudly down at his dozing grandson.

Well, it seems that the youngest Black has already made himself a reputation, even while he's still a babe! Many great things can be expected from such a talented boy in the future, and I like many of you will be eager to see how he grows.

Blessed be to both the babe and his family, may their family prosper for many generations to come.

For more about The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, turn to page 2  
For more about metamorphmagi, turn to page 5  
For more about The Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell, turn to page 7  
\-------------------  
The front-page article brought a lot of attention onto the Black family, due to the rarity of such an ability nowadays, and of course, they used this increased attention to their advantage.

They further brought up their reputation and power by starting to donate more, giving thousands of galleons to St Mungos and many other charities, even investing more money to the Hogwarts orphan fund.

The public opinion of them grew, their political standing soared. They became even more powerful than before, garnering attention even from foreign countries, which advanced their reach in the wizarding world.

All thanks to their little metamorphmagus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twist on the universe:  
> \- I'm going to add more onto metamorphmagus'  
> \- The Macmillan line was split into two families, one becoming Peverell-Macmillan  
> \- The Black family are going to be a lot more involved in the wizarding world  
> \- A lot more changes honestly, worldbuilding n stuff.  
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be changing and adding a lot of aspects in the wizarding world, so do not be surprised if there are big changes here and there.
> 
> metamorphmagus hair colours for this chapter:  
> blue- sadness  
> red- anger  
> silver- annoyance  
> pink- embarrassment  
> orange- amusement  
> black- neutral/ fear  
> Blonde/Yellow- Happiness  
> Green- Disgust  
> Purple- Love  
> White- Rage  
> Grey- Nervous  
> Brown- Hurt

_-Around 3 years later-_

" Happy Birthday, Avior!"

A loud yelp was heard throughout the manor, the paintings of those long deceased just shaking their heads fondly at the now regular sight of the father-son duo.

Arcturus picked up his now annoyed son, who struggled to escape his hold. He chuckled, ruffling the boys silver and orange hair, before heading towards the living room with his son in his arms.

As the passed the portraits in the grandiose halls, many stopped their conversations to wish the youngest Black a happy birthday, proudly watching him as he interacted with each of them.

They finally reached the grand oak doors of the living room, Arcturus pushing them open with a burst of magic to impress his son. He was rewarded with an adorable gasp and the sight of his youngest wide-eyed with awe. He puffed up proudly at that.

The room was unrecognisable underneath the literal mountains of presents that Avior had received, from his many relatives and members of high society wanting to get in his good books. He was a very famous person in wizarding society, despite having only just turned three years of age.

Once he was put down, Avior ran towards his mother who was sat on the sofa, looking almost as giddy to begin as he was. She was still dressed in her nightclothes, yet she looked as stunning as she would in the most fanciful of ballgowns.

" Good morning, mummy." He sweetly babbled out, climbing onto her lap so that she could hug him as she did every morning.

" Hello, my darling birthday boy." She cuddled him closer, gently kissing his forehead before frowning at the sight of his hair, the colours still a bright mix of silvery orange.

" Why are you annoyed, Avior?"

He pouted, shrugging his shoulders before glaring at his father who was already on his way out of the room to go and wake his older children.

" Papa knows I don't like being picked up without warning, yet he still did so! He should have asked!" Avior whined, earning a snort from his amused mother.

" Ah, I really should have known that he is the reason."

"Hey!"

* * *

  
Once his older siblings were awoken and downstairs, he could finally begin to open his many presents.

As always, the first present he unwrapped was from his mother, who was now on the edge of her seat, eager to see his reaction. She missed the way those present in the room gave her tender looks at her actions.

He ripped into the expensive-looking wrapping paper and out tumbled a silver box engraved finely with snakes.

" Go on, open it up." Melania could barely contain her excitement, she had been waiting to give him this since his birth.

Avior unclasped the lock to the box, slowly opening it up and gasping when he saw the contents.

Inside was the heir ring to the house of Peverell, gleaming enticingly against the fine black velvet interior.

"I know you can't wear it for a few more years, but I really couldn't  
wait any longer to give it to you."

He continued to stare at the ring, entranced by its vine fashioned silver band and black onyx stone engraved with the Peverell family crest. His brother made an intrigued noise, shuffling closer to Avior to get a better look.

" It looks so cool!" His brother gawked the ring, before seemingly losing interest after a few moments of staring. " Anyway, Avi, open my present to you next!" He shoved a messily wrapped silver parcel into his brothers' small arms, wriggling with anticipation.

Avior picked at the abundance of tape on the present, struggling while getting more and more annoyed at his repeated failure. He whined in frustration as his hair turned a mix of pink and silver due to his embarrassment.

" Avior, let me-" Arcturus began, leaning towards his son to lend him some help, before being harshly shoved away.

" No!" Avior cried out, now growing angry at his inability to open a present. His hair bled into a deep red, hands shaking and breath heavy. He felt an irritating pressure begin to build in his head, feeling like it was going to burst. And burst it did.

Due to his intense emotions, his accidental magic erupted from his body, shredding the wrapping paper and shattering the windows in the room. The force behind the explosion was great, resulting in a sharp wind that rushed through the air before settling when Avior realised what he had just done. His eyes were wide and slightly watery, icy blue in colour.

It was so silent in the now dishevelled room, you could probably hear a pin drop.

" Wow, Avior, that was amazing! Your magic went like whoosh, and then-" Orion gushed excitedly, not taking notice of his brother's ever-darkening blueish hair colour.

" Orion, stop." Melania chided her son gently, still slightly disorientated from what she had just witnessed. She approached her youngest child slowly as if worried that he would be spooked with any sudden movements. She saw her son moving away from her as she came closer, and that made her heart nearly break. " Avior, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you in the slightest. What you just did was normal, it happens to all magical children when they are young."

" But I'm not supposed to let my emotions out like that, nanny said I should possess control over them, otherwise people would have something to hold against me! She said to never let them out that much because it is not proper too! I don't ever want to disappoint nanny!" Avior was close to hysteria, his hair a stormy mix of black and blue.

" Nanny won't mind, sweetheart. Around family, you don't have to hide your emotions. I am sure that your nanny will be very proud of you for this. Barring your metamorphmagus abilities, this is the first case of accidental magic that you have shown, and a strong display of power at that. I am very proud of you, Avior." She brings him into a hug, wiping the few tears that had fallen from his eyes off of his cheeks.

" Now then, let us continue with opening your presents, yeah?"

"Mh!"

* * *

  
The rest of the morning was uneventful, just being spent opening presents which by itself took several hours and he still didn't open them all, only those from relatives and close family friends.

The gifts included many baskets of sweets, books, jewellery (such as cuff links), robes, boots and much more. How they managed to get the correct sizing for his clothes he'll never know.

After that was all over and done with, he had a relaxing lunch with his close family that had arrived before the party was due to start in the afternoon.

That afternoon was a memorable occasion, for many different reasons.

The first one being that it was Avior's first birthday party.

It was a pureblood tradition to only celebrate birthdays with those other than immediate family once a child turned three years, as that was when the risk of that child dying lessens. Once a child turns seven, they are allowed to go to other high society gatherings outside of their homes, since that is when they are formally introduced to the wizarding world.

Therefore, this celebration was unlike the ones he had attended before. The only gatherings he had attended before this was his families annual ones such as Yule, Samhain and Beltane. People here, however, would not be only relations, instead, they would be a mix of political allies, those in high ministry positions, family friends and respectable pureblooded families.

The second reason was that this was also the day he met his first-ever friend, Arcadius Malfoy, the younger brother to Abraxas Malfoy, who was his brothers and Cousin Turais' friend.

* * *

  
Arcadius was bored.

He'd been standing here for ages, waiting for his father to stop talking about business with all these dull old men. Even his brother was speaking with them while ignoring him!

Just because his brother was a little bit older- ok, maybe a lot older than him, didn't mean that he was that much more intelligent.

He could hold important conversations too!

Like how he was beginning to learn how to draw runes, he didn't understand what any of them meant, but that was still a lot more than many others his age could do. Anyway, his mother called his runes beautiful, so he must be very good at drawing them. That should be something worth discussing, he was very proud of his abilities. They would also most definitely be interested in his ability to-

He was pulled out of his smug thoughts by his brother gently grabbing hold of his shoulder, causing him to look up at him. He's greeted by his brothers smiling face before he turned back to the old men.

" Excuse me gentlemen, but my brother and I are going to go find our friends. Have a wonderful rest of the evening." His tone is steady and respectful, yet holds no room for any refusal.

" Of course, Abraxas, go find your friends. I'm sure your brother will be much more entertained." Their father chuckles, looking down at his youngest fondly.

" Yes, father" With one last respecting nod in the direction of the men, his brother steers him away from the group, heading towards the plush settees at the end of the fancy room.

"I could see you becoming antsy, little brother. Ah, aren't those types of people just the most pitiful! It was so obvious that they were trying to persuade father with their idea's. Hah! As if he'd be impressed by their tedious drivel." His brother snorted in a scornful manner, shaking his head in remembrance of their impudence.

Arcadius giggled, nodding his head in agreement even though he didn't understand everything his brother had just said. It must have been something amazing, his brother never said something wrong.

They arrived at their destination, Arcadius ducking behind Abraxas at the attention the pair were receiving. He did not like to be stared at, even if those people were his brother's friends and acquaintances.

The group they had approached consisted of the kids of those attending the party, pureblooded children and a few select half-bloods. The half-bloods were clearly ostracised by the group, hanging about in a little circle by the side, regarding the others with mistrust blazing in their eyes.

Abraxas sauntered forward to sit in a recently vacated space, those around him moving around to accommodate his presence, leaving Arcadius standing there not knowing what to do. He decided to observe the group while they were distracted by his brother.

The group appeared to have a hierarchy, those most important, like his big brother, sat in the middle while those of lesser status surrounded them.

Abraxas and his friends were obviously the most notable people of the group, consisting of those with the purest blood and noblest ancestry.

Of course, all the Blacks under the age of 11 were sitting with that group. even though it was a party held in the honour of their youngest, the adults had decided to turn it into a political gathering, much to the ire of Melania Black. All the children had gotten bored with their parents chattering and had ended up sitting on the settees.

The guest of honour, Avior Black, was also present with the group, sat on his elder sisters lap and not paying anyone else an ounce of attention, seeming lost in his thoughts.

Arcadius was very curious about the boy. He was strong magically, as showcased when he tapped into his metamorphmagus abilities just a few short months after his birth, and he also was the first person he had ever met donning an aura with multiple colours.

Even though Arcadius was barely 3 years old himself, he had come to an understanding that his abilities were not normal, even in the wizarding world.

Since birth, he has always had the ability to see magic.

* * *

  
Avior was growing increasingly fed up.

Not only had his first birthday party been turned into a political gathering, but he had also been banished to the corner with the other children.

He honestly was around 10 seconds away from having a spectacular temper tantrum, the consequences of his actions be damned!

Luckily for him, his interest was now peaked.

Two boys had recently approached where he was sitting, one looking around 8 and the other his age, 3.

Now, that may not sound all that interesting, but Avior sensed something intriguing from these males. He could sense how powerful someone was magically, just like his grandfather Sirius, and he could tell that they would be very powerful wizards one day.

Especially the younger one.

He was practically radiating untapped power, that is why he was so interesting to Avior, who had never met someone of his age who had such raw potential as himself.

He wanted to befriend this boy, wanted to have someone equal to himself for once in his life. And maybe this boy might be that someone.

He had made up his mind. Avior would befriend him as soon as possible. Even if he did not end up with an equal, he hoped he would gain a close friend at least.

The evening was looking a lot less dull now that he had an objective:

Befriend Arcadius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes, be free to point them out.
> 
> Honestly, his early childhood is going to be the most boring part of the story for me to write, I just really want him in Hogwarts already.
> 
> The year in the story is currently 1935. Avior is 3 years old.
> 
> Edited minutely: 05/12/2020


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best chapter, but luckily I get to age up Avior for next chapter now. He will be around 7 years old? probably. which means that a lot of time would have passed between his 3 and 7 birthdays. like one of the lords in this chapter says- most pureblooded children by 7 have already learnt the first-year curriculum due to having competent teachers.  
> Metamorphmagus colours for this chapter-  
> Grey- Nervous/ worried  
> Black- Neutral/ fear(since he has black hair)

_-On the other side of the hall-_

Arcturus was slowly becoming fed up with those around him.

For hours they had been blabbering on about all the idea's they had for magical Britain. They wanted to loosen the rules surrounding underage magic, their argument being that since the child was raised in a magical community, they were safe to learn magic since they understood the rules. Plus, in other countries, those underage were allowed to do magic in the presence of someone of age. Britain had so many absurd restrictions, all under the pretence that it was safer.

Arcturus honestly didn't care. He'd been teaching and encouraging his children to do magic since they were born. The wards around the house stopped any magic from being detected, not like anyone would tell on him anyway. His family practically controlled the ministry from behind the scenes.

His boredom came to a stop once the men started on the topic of muggle-borns. Now, this was a conversation he enjoyed listening about. It is a good way to single out the muggle-lovers and those who hated those filthy beings.

" Those dirty muggle spawns shouldn't be allowed in our world, let alone at our prestigious schools alongside our heirs! The ministry should not allow those with dirty blood to mix with our children. It is unfair to lower the standards of education that the children receive just because of a few! Those raised in pure families already know most of the information they learn in the first year of Hogwarts before they are 7 years of age! Filthy mudbloods! Coming into our world and disregarding our traditions, changing their names and stripping them of their meanings! It's insulting that the ministry allows it." By the end of his rant, Lord Carrow was red in the face from anger. Murmurs of agreement were heard from those around, even Arcturus found himself nodding in approval.

" I agree, they are diluting our magical bloodlines when mixed with our kind, weakening their resulting children's magical cores. It has been proven that a pureblood and a muggle-borns child always has a less stable magical core than one of two pureblooded parents. Muggleborns should not be allowed to mingle with us purebloods! For the safety of future generations, they need to be separated from us!" Lord Selwyn's statement was met with nods around the circle, anyone who thought differently not daring to speak up.

Arcturus took a glance around the room to see others reactions, nearly laughing when his eyes landed on a group of low ranking politicians, mainly consisting of half-bloods and purebloods who had married muggle-borns. They all looked wide-eyed at the group like they were about to attack them at any moment.

He wondered how any of them had even managed to get invited to his son's birth-

Shit.

* * *

  
Melania was very annoyed, which is never a good thing.

Her precious baby's birthday had been overrun by politicians trying to get into their good books. Although instead, they have made Melania dislike them all even more now.

She grumbled under her breath as she passed a group of giggling young women, sneering moodily at the way they batted their eyelashes at any passing man. Most of the men here were already married, it is downright improper to even think about flirting with them. Especially at her child's birthday celebration.

Melania took a deep breath, allowing her cold mask to settle over her features once more. A pureblood should not show any vulnerable emotions freely.

She stalked closer to the group of men she could see crowding near the corner, searching for her husband. She was sure that he was just as annoyed as her at these people.

A smile crept onto her face when her husband pushed his way through the crowd to get to her, an irritated look on his face. She knew he wouldn't stand for this disrespect.

" Melania, my dear, do you know where Avior is?" He turned around and scowled at the group, silently cursing himself by getting caught up in the gossip.

" He's with the other children in the corner." They both turned to look at where their son was sat, eyebrows raising at the sight they were greeted with.

" Dearest, are you seeing what I am?" Arcturus muttered disbelievingly, eyes following his eldest son.

" Yes. Our son does, in fact, seem to be floating." Melania replied, trying to reign in her laughter.

" Oh good, I thought for a second I was becoming senile."

...

" Orion!" They both yelled, rushing towards their now falling six-year-old son

* * *

  
_-a few minutes earlier- with the children_

Arcadius had now settled onto the sofa next to his brother, who was deep in conversation with the Rosier heir, Ivan.

His eyes were focused on the figure of Avior Black, who was staring back at him. Their mutual interest didn't go unnoticed by everyone else, who were now subtly watching the pair to see how they reacted to each other.

Avior was the first to move. He hopped off of his sister's lap, approaching the other with confident steps. Once he was close enough he leaned down to his ear.

" How's your magic control?" Avior whispers, startling Arcadius by the seemingly random question.

" Erm- I can um control it for a couple of seconds, just enough so it can do something," He answers hesitantly, earning a mischievous grin from Avior.

" Better than me! I can't even control it for a smidge of a second." He tsks in fake annoyance, still slyly smirking. "Hey, do you think that you could show me, I've never seen someone so young be able to even call forth their magic on purpose. Even my brother, but he's only ever shown one bout of accidental magic."

" Um, but it doesn't always go right! Sometimes, when I want it to bring me over a toy it instead burns the toy. I really really don't want to destroy something here!"

" It's fine, I'll take the blame if anything goes wrong."

" Ok. Um, I'll show you how I can bring stuff towards me, like that cup over there." Arcadius scrunches up his face in concentration, trying his hardest to make it happen so that he can impress his new acquaintance.

Unfortunately for him, and to the amusement of Avior, it goes very wrong.

Instead of the cup being pulled towards him, his magic ends up attaching itself to Avior's older brother Orion, causing him to float up into the air.

" Woah, hey!" Orion lets out a startled yelp before the magic wears off and he falls rapidly towards the ground.

This is when Avior begins to panic, hair turning a sombre grey colour to match his now worried eyes.

He can hear his parent's panicked cry of his brother's name in the background, see all the surrounding capable adults pulling out their wands to try and save him. But, none of them are quick enough. Instead, his brother glowed golden for a second, before disappearing into thin air.

You could hear a pin drop in the silence of the room. It was deathly quiet.

Before the room could burst into chaos, Orion reappeared on the floor, looking as pristine as he had before, no signs of injury at all. A collective relived sigh swept around the room. Nobody had wanted to face the wrath of the Black family if their heir had been harmed.

Orion's parents rushed towards, fussing over him as he batted their hands away.

" Mama! Did'ya see what I did! Did you see, did you see!" Orion was bubbling with excitement, having just then shown his second-ever bought of accidental magic.

" Yes my dear, mama saw. Mama's so proud of you my darling!"

Avior finally breathed out, his worry dissipating at seeing that his brother was not harmed. He turned to the pale boy next to him, smiling softly.

" Hey, it's fine. You didn't mean to, it's more my fault for badgering you to show me magic." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, before holding out his small hand. " My names Avior Black. Want to be friends?"

Arcadius' eyes lit up, eagerly grabbing a hold of the offered hand. " My name is Arcadius Malfoy, and yes, I'd love to be!"

That was the start of a friendship that would last for a lifetime and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> comments would be appreciated so that I can see your thoughts on this book so far.


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avior is formally welcomed as an heir to his houses, takes on the Peverell name, and meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally, after this chapter Avior and his friends will be going to Hogwarts, my dudes!!! This chapter was difficult to write, I was just too excited to get to write about Avior at Hogwarts. Please, if you spot any mistakes, point them out so that I can edit them :) The next chapter will be longer, so it'll be out in a while longer.

**4 years later- 3rd person POV**

" Avior, Arcadius! Please, get back here!"

The two boys giggled as they ran away from their now furious looking teacher, who was covered from head to toe with paint. The prank was the result of a combined effort from both of them, the two managing to control their magic just long enough for it to succeed.

The tutor in question, Mr Frazier, sighed in annoyance but didn't dare to chase them, no matter how annoyed he was. It was a death wish to do so. He reluctantly trudged his way towards a bathroom, hoping that he could salvage his now ruined clothes.

Avior and Arcadius continued sprinting down the hallways of their 'school', dodging around the alarmed maids and butlers tending to the halls that they came across.

The manor they were currently at was one owned by the Black family, converted into a place of schooling for young purebloods not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts. At this school, they would learn about all the basics of the wizarding world, such as the history of magic and the ministry. They would also be taught how to control their magic, to the best of their ability, from a young age so that they would have an easier time in years to come.

Avior had started here at the tender age of 4, joining his elder brother and a soon to graduate sister, since she shortly headed off to Hogwarts for her first year.

Now being at the age of seven years old, this would be a busy year for him and all of those in his age group. They would be formally introduced to the wizarding community, via a welcome from the Wizengamot.

Each child who had turned 7 from the 31st of August 1938- 30th of August 1939 who were part of a wizarding family, would on the 1st of September, be welcomed.

That said welcoming would be happening in barely a couple of days, hence the amount of tension that was currently in the air. It was a big deal, a time to show off their little heirs and inflate their already full to bursting egos. 

Avior's family were all on edge, their pride of being the best family leading to them to become obsessed over this going perfect. Unfortunately for them, Avior wants to be like every other seven-year-old child. Which means that he most definitely does not want to be dressed up like a little doll to be displayed.

This lead to him acting out more often, as shown when he sabotaged his teachers lesson. His family were progressively getting more and more worried about how he would be like in the Wizengamot but were reassured when they remembered that he would never purposely bring their reputation down. He was the perfect little heir.

* * *

"Now, Avior, remember what you have to do?" Melania was standing by her youngest son, fussing over his robes as he smiled nervously.

" Yes, mother. I just need to listen to what the caller says and I'll be fine."

" More than fine my boy, you need to be brilliant. Do not let your us down, the pride of our family will depend on you doing your best."

" Yes, grandfather. I will do my best." He grinned up at his grandfather, who smiled minutely back, before marching away.

" My baby, I'm sure you'll do us proud. And don't forget to smile!" His mother called back as they walked into the hall, leaving him alone with the other children. He sighed in relief once they left. Finally, it was time to find Arcadius. He spun on his heels, intent on finding his friend before he crashed right into another person, sending them both to the floor.

" Oww! That hurt!" The voice coming from below him was unmistakenly male, another one of the children.

" Sorry." Avior sheepishly apologised to the boy once he had hauled him up.

" Hmph! You should be, do you have any idea who I am? My names Casimir Lestrange. And who may you be?" Said the haughty looking boy draped in bedazzled robes. He looked slightly disgruntled at Avior but kept as neutral face as possible in case he was someone of significance.

" I am Avior Black, and after today I will be known as Avior Peverell-Black. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Casimir. I hope we can become close, seeing as our parents are closely associated with one another." Avior tried to say all that with a straight face, but the look of shock on the boy's face was just priceless.

"A-ah, yes, I hope so too."

* * *

A hush fell through the hall as the caller finally made his way up onto the dais, adorned finely in a ministry branded robe. He cleared his throat, sweeping his eyes around the room to take in each of the significant figures gathered here to observe. He knew today would be one to proceed with caution, a single blunder could cause him hell from the ministry and public.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for gathering here today to welcome a new generation of witches and wizards to our world officially. My name is Tiberius Oswald, and it is my greatest honour to be the wizard that formally accepts them into this society, as this is a monumental moment in their lives. I thank you once again for entrusting me with their reception." He bows deeply to the onlooking lords and ladies in the room, breathing out a sigh of relief. Good, no negative reactions so far.

" May I call forward Miss Eleanor Abbott." He called out the first name on the list, thanking that the first family was a lenient one. He didn't have to start off wary. 

Tiberius smiled encouragingly at the little girl hesitating at the ornate doors, gesturing her forwards. She slowly began edging towards him, becoming more confident in her step once she glanced towards her supportive family.

She took his hand as he helped her up onto the dais, positioning her in the middle of an intricate-looking circle of runes. Tiberius leant down to whisper in her ear. " Don't worry too much, just follow my instructions and you will do perfectly." He straightened afterwards, stepping back out of the circle. He made his way to the edge in front of Eleanor, taking in a deep, calming breath.

" We will now begin the ceremony to welcome Miss Eleanor Abbott as an heir to a Noble and Ancient house. Please may I remind the audience to stay seated until the end."

* * *

The waiting room was heavy with anticipation as the young heirs waited for their turn. Nervous chattering could be heard from the more boisterous of children, a complete contrast to the group settled in the corner. They were deathly silent, each dressed in the most luxurious robes money could buy. They surveyed the room with icy, disapproving stares, sneering at the more energetic ones. 

Among this group stood Avior, Arcadius and their new acquaintance, Casimir. They were whispering to one another, Avior growing paler as each second passed, dreading the fact that he was next. He was nudged gently by his friend, who he smiled back at to reassure that he was going to be fine.

" Avior Black, please stand to attention by the door. Your introduction will begin in a minute." The lady by the door announced, beckoning him over. He took in a shaky breath, steeling his features into a perfect mask of calm. Striding over, he thanked the witch, facing forwards as the ornate oak doors opened, revealing the entirety of the Wizengamot.

His calm facade nearly faltered as he laid his eyes on the crowd of people in the seats. Avior searched the crowd for familiar faces, relaxing when he spotted his parents. 

" May I call forward Mr Avior Black." The speaker announced in a clear voice, looking almost as uneasy as Avior himself, no doubt from the hell a single mistake in this welcoming could bring. The Black family were not known for their kindness towards those who slight their house. 

Avior stepped gracefully into the hall, aware of the hundreds of eyes currently trained on him, watching like hungry vultures for the slightest of slip-ups. 

' Like I would ever allow myself to mess up at an event as important as this.' He thought to himself, making sure to keep his features neutral. He made his way up onto the dais with the aid of the speaker, who whispered a few hurried encouragements into his ear. As if he needed them. He already knew that there would be no room for blunders, his grandfather ordered his best, so Avior was going to give this his all.

" We will now begin the ceremony to welcome Mr Avior Black as an heir to a Noble and Ancient house. Please may I once again ask that everyone remain seated until it is over." The candles surrounding the circle suddenly burst into flame, startling him, but one look from his relatives was all it took to calm down. " Avior Black." His attention turned to the man, whose face was void of emotion. " Please hold out your right hand and repeat after me. ' I, Avior Leonis Black of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, accept my role as an heir to said house, as well as the sole heir to The Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell. I will endeavour to uphold the prestige of both of these houses to the best of my ability, so mote it be.'"

" I, Avior Leonis Black of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, accept my role as an heir to said house, as well as the sole heir to The Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell. I will endeavour to uphold the prestige of both of these house to the best of my ability, so mote it be." As soon as those last words were spoken, the circle underneath his feet began to shine a soft blue colour.

" The oath has been spoken and accepted by magic. Now, Your magic shall be measured to ensure that you are a worthy heir." The speaker looked downright uncomfortable with having to even insinuate that he wasn't fit to be an heir, nervously glancing towards his finely dressed relatives who were watching on with boredom. They already knew he had enough magic, their patriarch having sensed it when he was only a babe.

Avior stood stoically as numbers began to appear in the air, the entire room almost leaning forward in anticipation.

95140/100000 

An extremely high number, for anyone. And this was only the potential for magic he had right now, it could quite easily increase later on as he grew older. Although, reaching full power was a feat barely anyone in history had achieved.

As expected of him. 

"-welcome the newly named Avior Peverell-Black to our wonderful world!"

He barely registered what the speaker was saying, too caught up in the heady sensation he always felt whenever he made his family proud.

Yes, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Avior does think highly of himself. He's spent all his seven years of life being praised for having a rare power, being magically powerful, of course he's going to be obnoxious. 
> 
> It's toxic, the environment he's been raised in. Next chapter, when he goes to Hogwarts, will be a big surprise for someone as sheltered as himself.
> 
> Oh, and in this book, magic power increases with age until you hit eleven. It's why their magic is so unstable under that age because it keeps on growing. Once their magic potential has settled, their magic becomes more controllable and less likely to burst. But, it doesn't actually change all that much from birth, maybe going up only a few thousand. Avior's final magical potential will probably be around 85,000. I don't know, he's the main character, I want him to be strong. But, it is only potential power, not the power that he holds. He won't be able to control even a fifth of that power until the end of his first year. Probably. That's still a lot. But it does get harder to control power once they pass a certain threshold.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avior receives his Hogwarts letter, goes to Diagon alley, meets Tom Riddle, obtains his wand, has a run-in with some muggle borns on the train and gets sorted. 
> 
> This chapter is huge for me, over 5000 words in length. But don't expect the chapters to always be this long.

Avior sleepily cracked his eyes open at the sound of knocking on his window, an owl waiting for its master to receive their post. He grumbled incoherently, burying his head deeper into the embrace of his pillow. His breaths evened out once more, about to fall back into sleep, before his eyes shot open, and he sat up dizzyingly fast.

Avior hopped out of bed, stumbling in his drowsiness and shivering from the cold morning air, but he still made his way excitedly towards the owl. He unlatched the window, swinging it open for the owl to enter, who hooted in thanks to being relieved of their duty. He eagerly untied the letter from the owls offered claw, jumping in glee at seeing the Hogwarts crest stamped on the front. Absentmindedly giving the owl a treat in thanks, Avior jogged to the door, throwing it open in his haste.

"Mother, Father! It's finally arrived, look!" Avior shouted down the stairs after he'd made sure the bird made its way to the owlery. He hurried into the sitting room where his family gathered in the mornings, still dressed in his pyjamas. His mother, who was reading a book on healing spells, glanced up and smiled at him. She loved when he was like this, acting young and happy as he should at his age.

" Has it now? Well, we better read it then. We can head to Diagon Alley this afternoon to grab all your school supplies so that you can be ready for your first day." Before Avior could answer in agreement, his brother Orion cut in from his place at the table.

" Mother, don't you remember? Lucretia and I were planning to go tomorrow with some of our friends. If you'd like, Avior can come along. I bet Abraxas will be bringing Arcadius, and it shouldn't be too much trouble to persuade Marilyn and Cassius that Casimir should tag along." He smiles indulgingly towards his younger brother, seeing his growing excitement.

" Yes! Mum, please can I go with them, please~?"

Melania sighed out in defeat as she stared into Avior's puppy-like eyes. She really couldn't bear to say no. She had been looking forward to taking her youngest shopping, but to see him so excited about this, she indulged him.

" Alright, yes, you may go with your siblings and their friends." 

"Yes! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

" But! Don't cause a single bit of trouble for either them or the others, understood?"

" Yes, mother. I promise." They shared a mutual grin before turning their attention back to his acceptance letter.

* * *

"Avi, I'll head over first then you follow, Luce will be right behind you, ok? Remember to pronounce your words clearly otherwise Merlin knows where you'll end up." Orion lectured him as they made their way to one of the homes ornate floo's, Lucretia behind them snickering at her brother's fussing.

"Orion, he'll be fine, he's been flooing since he was a babe."

"But anything could happen! You know it's dangerous times now Luce, and if he ends up somewhere random, who knows what kind of threat he could face!"

"Britain's safe, Ori, and he's got a portkey on him. He knows to activate it if he feels even the slightest bit wary of a situation, as do you. Now, go on, the others expect us to arrive at any moment. We don't want to keep them waiting, especially Tom." She looks at him sternly over Aviors head, and he nods in staunch agreement.

"Right, let's head off then." Orion turns to grab a handful of floo powder, chucking it into the fire. He gives Lucretia one last look before stepping into the flames. "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

" Casimir, Arcadius!" Avior shouted in joy as he spotted his two closest friends within the large group of eight they were approaching.

" Avior!" Arcadius grinned back, Casimir nodding in greeting before turning back to his brother. The rest of the group looked up to watch the Black siblings approach, many of them focusing on the youngest.

Most of them had briefly interacted with him at gatherings and social events before, but the youngest Black was hard to meet. He'd always lived a sheltered life, away from big crowds and the outside world. He was a great unknown, barely any information having come out about him.

Not knowing all about someone was something Tom Riddle hated with a burning passion. He couldn't even glean the facts of Avior out of his relatives' minds, them being protected magically by ancient family magic too old for him to tamper with. Tom would have to learn about the boy from the source. He could be a great asset to his plans in the future, being the sole heir to a notorious lordship as well as an heir to Britain's wealthiest and darkest house.

His mind set, he went to greet their new arrivals.

** "  ** Hello Lucretia, Orion." He acknowledged then and they both nodded their heads in greeting, albeit reluctantly, not exactly keen on their brother seeing them bow their heads to a half-blood. Although they would, only for their Lord. Tom looked to Avior, observing the curious but guarded expression on his face. "My name is Tom Riddle, and you must be Avior. I have heard much about you from your relatives. Walburga seems very fond of you, so I have been eagerly waiting to meet her cousin who she adores so much. She is a very hard person to please."

" Yes, she is, Tom...Riddle? Huh." He glanced around, taking note of the older students' wary expressions at his questioning tone. 'If some of the wizarding worlds most powerful purebloods heirs are hanging around this guy, he must be strong. He can't be a mudblood ' Avior thought to himself, focusing on feeling Tom's magic. What he found there surprised him, however. 'Hm, so he isn't just some no-name mudblood.'

" Are you related to the Gaunt's by any chance? Your magic feels just like a Gaunts would. I can feel their family magic surrounding you." He commented airily, like he didn't already know, taking pleasure in seeing Tom's expression change to one of surprise.

" I am. My mother, she was a Gaunt. You can...feel magic?"

" Yes." Avior can feel the moment that he piques Tom's interest, sees it in his eyes as they become sharp and full of want. Swears that he saw them briefly flicker red.

" How did you acquire the ability to do so?" Tom queries innocently enough, putting on a questioning air to hid his growing greed.

"It's a hereditary trait that first appeared in my ancestors, although the ability has been showing less and less in recent years. Only me and my grandfather have it. At the moment, I can only sense magic, but I'm getting closer to being able to see it as well." He saw Arcadius looking at him questioningly, asking him if he would tell Riddle about him. Neither of them saw the look of utter panic on Abraxas' face as he went to speak once more. "Oh, and Arcadius also has the ability, one of the few Malfoy's to ever do so. He can see magic, yet can't sense it." Avior explained proudly.

" How interesting, I had no idea such an ability existed. It seems that my friends forgot to inform me of some things." Avior watched as he looked to those surrounding him, noting the subtle warning in his eyes. He saw how they all minutely cowered under his stare. They were afraid of him.

Avior could tell, at that moment, that Tom Riddle was the undisputed leader of Slytherin, maybe even the whole of Hogwarts. Even while not being a Pureblood.

He was not someone Avior could mess with yet, not if even his older siblings couldn't disobey him without consequences.

" My family try not to let the abilities existence spread, the ministry is known for labelling magic's that they can't control as evil." He broke eye contact with Riddle when he felt Casimir shuffle over to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

" Be careful around him, Avi. He's incredibly dangerous. I can only read small snippets of his future, so he must be well-rehearsed in the arts of occulmency. Please, don't tell him that I'm a seer, he'll abuse my power like crazy. He's already beginning to wonder how he can fit you and Arcadius into his plans. You've both intrigued Riddle, he knows now that you both hold a power that he can never attain." Avior kept a blank face throughout the conversation, not looking in Riddle's direction now that he knew he might be a Legillimens.

" Sure, Cas, I'll do anything to protect you, you know that I would." Casimir nodded in thanks, turning to walk in Arcadius' direction, probably to warn him as well. He was regretful that he'd bragged about Arcadius and himself sharing the same power, unknowingly dragging him into whatever Riddle's plans were. 

Avior turned back to the others only to discover that he was under the scrutiny of Cassius Lestrange.

" Yes, Cassius?" He questioned his friend's older brother with an eyebrow raised. Cassius was a tall boy, with sharp aristocratic features, ruffled-looking dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, unlike his younger brother's softer cerulean.

" Whatever my brother just told you, Avior, you must take it to heart. He is mostly never wrong. What he warned you about, it must be something important, Casimir wouldn't have intervened if it wasn't. So, please, listen to his advice." With that, Cassius turned on his heel and walked off, leaving Avior to stare confusedly at his back. 

He turned back to continue his conversation with Riddle, only to see that he was now deep in discussion with Abraxas, who was growing increasingly paler the longer they talked. He was nodding his head shakily to whatever Tom was saying to him, eyes flittering towards Arcadius in fear.

Avior sneered at the scene, stomping towards his friend to get him out of their line of sight. He grabbed Arcadius' arm and pulled him towards his siblings, Casimir joining them on his other side. He pointedly glared at his brother, who chuckled, ruffling his hair fondly.

" You must be getting bored. Everyone's here now though, so we can head off. Madam Malkins first, eh?" He got three identical grins in return.

* * *

" Ow, watch it!" Arcadius yelped for the nth time as he was once again pricked by a needle. Avior swore that he saw Madam Malkin roll her eyes as she tutted in exasperation.

" If you just stayed still, then I wouldn't poke you." She ground out, on edge from having so many students in her shop at once. Arcadius glared at her, turning his head to the side while gritting his teeth. He didn't want to act up, not with all his brother's friends around. 

The older students were watching on in amusement, having already gotten their robes fitted, although Abraxas looked five seconds away from cursing the witch.

" That damn witch, she's doing that on purpose!" He grumbled quietly to those surrounding him, earning a snicker from Rosier.

" Now, now Abraxas, I'm sure your little brother can handle himself just fine. Stop being such a mother hen."

" He is eleven years old, and my baby brother, I will not sit here and watch that filthy scum deliberately poke him!" He raged, glaring heatedly at the witch who looked at him warily as she overheard their conversation. He stuck his nose in the air, looking down on her. " I would have much rather of gone to Twillfitt and Tatting's, the service there is always exemplary, but unfortunately we couldn't. I'd heard such great views about this place, yet it seems to me that it was just the mudbloods and blood traitors talking again." Abraxas took please in seeing the witch grit her teeth, trying so hard to keep calm. He knew that she needed the business they were offering, as she was a newer shop in Diagon Alley. She wasn't going to chuck them out, no matter what he said, so he wanted to milk this chance as much as possible. Unfortunately, Tom was beginning to grow annoyed, so he glared sharply at Abraxas, telling him to keep quiet with a hiss. He listened to him immediately, sinking ever so slightly back in his chair. The others didn't even dare to laugh again.

Madam Malkin worked in silence for the rest of their visit, glancing warily at them from time to time, trying to finish with their robes as soon as possible. Luckily for her, and them, she was finished just before lunch, sending them on their way to eat while she added the finishing touches.

" Hey, Braxus, can we go Magical Menagerie? I need to get some treats for Aphaea." Arcadius asked his brother, who hummed in agreement but not before eyeing Tom for permission, Avior observed.

"Turtles have treats?" He asked his friend, who huffed indignantly.

"Aphaea is not a turtle! She's a tortoise, Avi. And of course tortoises have treats, she's particularly fond of the ones the Selwyn's make."

"You have a tortoise?" Casimir questioned with a raised eyebrow, earning dumbfounded looks from his two friends.

"Yes, I thought I had told you that father bought me one a couple of months ago. He was trying to bribe me into not telling mother that he'd broken one of her favourite vases. She still found out, but I'd already gotten her by then."

"You did?"

"Yes, I sent you multiple letters. You did receive them, didn't you? Antheia always can back empty-handed."

"Ohhh, that's why there are loads of envelopes on my desk."

"You don't read them?!"

"I never read the post unless it's sent in a colourful envelope. My relatives have unfortunately found this out and now send theirs in red, forcing me to read it."

"Why?"

"My father says that since I'm still young, I can choose what post I want to read or not, and he'll read the rest. White hurts my eyes." He explains as if its a reasonable excuse.

"I don't think that's what he meant."

"Tough."

They had a short stop in Magical Menagerie, before deciding to go and get their wands before they picked up their uniform.

Walking into the shop, the group crammed in, there being barely enough space for all of them to fit comfortably. The older ones watched on expectantly as Ollivander greeted the three soon to be first years.

" Ah, what a pleasant surprise! I don't think I've had this many people in this shop since It was my father's. Abraxas Malfoy, Aspen wood and dragon heartstring, 11 1/4 inches, I hope it still serves you well?"

"Yes sir, it's a fine wand to be paired with." He responded stiffly, uncomfortable with the way Ollivander is staring so intensely at him.

"Yes, yes... Ah! Lestrange, I remember, Chestnut and also dragon heartstring, 12 3/4 inches. A most wonderfully crafted wand, one that my great-grandfather himself made." He turned to Cassius, making him shuffle uncomfortably, but nod back in confirmation.

"And Tom Riddle. I remember when you first got yours as clear as day. Yes, phoenix feather, 13 1/2 inches. A spectacular wand, only made by me a few years before. It was one of my best creations so far... Anyway, let's get picking. Come along, hold out your wand arm young Malfoy, that's it."

Arcadius was chosen first, stepping forward once the measuring was over. Ollivander was muttering, bustling about his shelves and picking down what appeared to be random wands. He dropped them carefully on the counter, opening one and offering the contents to him.

" Applewood and unicorn hair, 11 1/2 inches. Give it a swish." Arcadius took it warily, and rightly so, as it set a stool in the corner on fire as soon as it touched his fingertips. Ollivander snatched it away from his grasp hastily, flicking his own wand to extinguish the fire. " No, no, not a match at all! Try this one, Ebony and dragon heartstring, 12 3/4 inches long."

Arcadius accepted the wand carefully as if he expected it to combust in his hand. When it didn't do anything, he stared at it blankly. Ollivander tutted, taking the wand. "Not quite... ah, I may have just the match for you!" He disregarded his previous selection wands, going back to the shelves, humming happily. He picked one off of the shelf and handed it to Arcadius. " Willow and dragon heartstring, 13 inches exactly. Reasonably flexible." He finished with a grin as the tip lit up in a bright Lumos. " Well, it seems as though we've found the one." He announced proudly to the others, delightfully taking in the sight of Abraxas congratulating Arcadius on his wand. Oh, how he adored watching the bonds between sibling flourish.

" Mr Lestrange, hold out your arm please, thank you," Ollivander ordered, picking up the boxes to return them to their places, selecting new ones to bring to the front, prospects for Casimir's wand. He held out a rather dusty box to him, flipping the lid open for Casimir to pick up the wand inside. "Rowan wood and dragon heartstring, 10 1/2 inches." Casimir picked it up, and the shop windows exploded. The wand clearly didn't accept. He hastily dropped the wand, looking sheepishly at his chuckling older siblings.

" Oh, that's a definite no. Well, I've got hundreds more to try and I am very sure we'll find the one that matches you perfectly." Ollivander said, cheerfully. That perfect wand took another six disasters to show, and the occupants in the room let out an inaudible sigh of relief when it let out colourful sparks. " Black walnut, dragon heartstring and 12 1/4 inches, a very fine wand. Ridgid and firm. Quite the personality as well, from what I can see. You have an enthusiastic wand there, Mr Lestrange, I hope that It will serve you well for many years to come."

Casimir happily stared at his wand, showing it off to his siblings who smiled indulgently at his delight. Avior stepped up last, holding out his arm before Ollivander could ask. He earned a nod, the man scurrying off to find wands that he felt would fit the young Peverell heir. It almost made him salivate, the potential of the young man standing there was far greater than most. No matter what path he took, it would be one that led him to greatness and eternal glory.

He located the wands that gave off a slight glow, showing that they were a possibility for compatibility, although he wouldn't know for sure until they came directly in contact with the young wizard. He was making his way back to the front with an armful of boxes, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a brightly glowing box, tucked away in a dusty corner. He approached it, eyes widening as he read the label.

" I wonder... How great you could be with a wand made by one of my most revered ancestors, heir Peverell." He muttered to himself, picking the box up and placing it atop the others. He tottered back to the front, smiling as he placed them down in front of the child, who looked like he could barely stop himself from snatching one.

" Here, try this one. Blackthorn and dragon heartstring, 11 3/4, relatively springy." Ollivander offered it, even though he was itching to give  _ that one _ to him first. Patience was virtue.

The wand didn't have any kind of reaction, only laying limply in his hand without even so much as a spark. Avior sighed, passing it back to Ollivander so that he could try another one. " Cherry, unicorn hair, 12 1/4 inches." This back and forth went on until all the boxes picked out had been discarded to the side, and only one remained. " I saved this one until last because it is a very old one, I wasn't sure if it would ever find its match," Ollivander explained solemnly, holding out the wand. Avior grasped it, eyes widening as he felt a current spark through his whole body, igniting it. A wave of pure magical power flowed out from him, and the tip of the wand spat out bright silver sparkes. "Extraordinary. I never thought I'd see the day his last wand was sold."

"Who's last wand?"

" My many times' great-grandfather, Gawain Ollivander, one of the finest wandmakers our family has ever produced. And that wand in your hand is the only wand of his that never sold. It's almost as if it was waiting for you..." He drifted off in thought, leaving Avior to stare in awe at his new wand.

" What is it? What's it made of?" He asked in a hushed tone.

" Acacia wood and a phoenix feather from his trusted companion. 14 inches exactly. He never made a wand like it again, phoenixes didn't ever approach him due to him owning one himself. I believe you'll do great things with this wand, young Black, very great things indeed. I wish you well, all of you. That'll be 7 galleons each, please. Have a good rest of the day!"

They departed from the shop in silence, the occasional glance being sent at Avior, who took no notice, too busy staring at his wand.

" So, you got a special wand, eh? That's my little brother. Mother and father will be proud to know this." His brother patted his shoulder with a grin, staring down at him with sincerity.

" Yeah," Avior replied happily. He hoped to live up to the expectations now placed on his shoulders. He would be the best he could possibly be.

* * *

Saying goodbye to his family till the Christmas holidays was probably the most challenging thing Avior had had to do in his life so far. He'd never gone longer than a week without seeing either of them before, so how was he supposed to wait until the holidays!? Seeing his mother's proud tears and his father's smug expression made up for it though. They were sending their last child off to Hogwarts after all, why wouldn't they be pleased?

The whistle of the train signalling its imminent departure came all too soon for the family, who were still clinging to each other, tightly.

Another round of promises to 'Look out for your baby brother' 'Make sure you eat well' 'Lucretia, you better woo that Prewett boy or your grandfather will send you a howler', and then their children were off for the year, loading onto the train. 

They waited to wave them off, smiling indulgingly as their youngest waved excitedly from one of the windows, the train quickly speeding up until it pulled out of the station.

Avior walked up the aisle, determined on finding his friends. He'd left his siblings behind in his rush, not paying attention to which compartment they disappeared into. 

He was in luck, as his friends were standing in the hallway, having yet to find a compartment.

" Cas, Arca!" Avior greeted them.

"Avi!" They called, pulling him towards them. He spotted an empty compartment a little further up, dragging them into it so that they could talk in peace. He didn't exactly want to be stuffed in a cabin with his siblings and their friends for the whole ride, after all.

" So, how was the rest of your summer? Mine was boring! Mother kept nagging me constantly to read all my school books even though I knew everything in them already! But she told me that it's best to be prepared and that I don't want some mudblood knowing more than me just because I couldn't be bothered to read the book." Avior complained, earning grave nods from his two friends.

" Yeah, my mum said the same thing. She even made me read extra books to 'further my knowledge'!" Arcadius ranted, the others adding on that they'd experienced similar.

Their grumbling was cut short by the door of the cabin sliding open with a bang, revealing two out of breath first years. Avior was immediately intrigued. He hadn't ever seen these two before.

" Hi, can we sit here? Thanks." One questioned, before plonking himself ungracefully onto the seat without waiting for a response. Avior's lip curled in disgust, before smoothing out. It wouldn't do well to make an enemy of them when he didn't know what kind of backing they held.

He held out his hand to the one closest to himself, garnering a confused stare back.

" My names Avior Black, and you are?" He drawled, flashing a quick, disarming smile his way. His grandmother always emphasised on the importance of wooing potential enemies before they could become one. The boy seemed to relax at his polite introduction, grinning back and leaning forward to clasp his hand.

" David Marley. Its nice to-" He began before startling as Avior ripped his hand harshly out of his, cradling it to his chest as if he had been burnt.

"A mudblood!"

" What?" He answered, shocked at the seemingly kind boys' aggressive reaction.

** "  ** Must we really share a cabin with these filth, Avior? Surely they can find another place to go." Casimir drawled out, looking disgusted as if they'd contaminated the place.

" I would rather not sit where they have, either. Come on, let's find the others, I bet they're sitting with our siblings and their friends. Oh, and did you hear? The Eibon's have the gall to send their youngest daughter to Hogwarts this year even after all the ruckus they caused at our ball. They didn't even send us a formal apology! Honestly, trying to shame my mother for wearing the Macmillan crest to support her family? The nerve of them! They're lucky she is so forgiving, I wouldn't have been. Father says that the school board are going to be watching for any slip-ups they make this year though, you know how much they adore mother, they barely agreed to let her attend here."

They left the compartment gracefully, not looking back and leaving the two muggle-borns to stare after them in startled confusion.

"Wizards sure are weird." One muttered, gaining a firm nod of agreement from the other.

* * *

" Four to a boat, let's not dawdle." The gamekeeper, Ogg if Avior remembered correctly, ordered them. They obliged, not wanting to annoy the sour-looking man and excited to reach Hogwarts as soon as possible.

The boats lurched forward abruptly, swaying to the side almost dangerously. Avior and his friends clung to it where they sat, as far away as possible from the brave muggle-born who had decided to sit in their boat.

All insulting thoughts, however, were wiped from their minds the moment the boat cleared the corner.

The collective gasp of awe at the sight of Hogwarts was shared by even the most composed purebloods, as it was a view to see for all. The elusive school was rarely seen by those who didn't attend it, so the ones raised by wizards had grown up listening to stories about its beauty, but those recounts couldn't hold a candle to the real thing.

** "  ** The castle, it's magic looks so dense and powerful!" Arcadius breathed out softly, not wanting to break the astonished hush that had settled over the once rambunctious group. His friends turned to him with light smiles, nodding along.

" Yeah, it feels ancient, almost suffocatingly so," Avior responded, skimming his fingers gently over the surface of the rippling lake. "The lake is enchanted too, or that may just be the magical creatures inside of it that I'm sensing. It's hard to tell."

They shared a grin, eyes sparkling in awe at what would be their new home for the next seven years. If only they knew what troubles they would face inside these aged walls.

* * *

The silent walk through the great hall with hundreds of eyes upon them was terrifying for the three of them, although they kept their expressions blank and heads held high. It wouldn't be proper for them to gawk like the mudbloods and blood traitors surrounding them.

Luckily for himself, Avior was early on in the register and was sorted quickly after the hat finished its dreary song about the ongoing war.

** "  ** Hm, Ravenclaw would suit you well, wit is a trait most prominent in your being. Alas, it would be ill-advised of me to put such a cunning fellow amidst Rowena's beloved students. You would suit Salazar's house more, much like the rest of your family has for generations on end. Therefore, it better be SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out the last word, and Avior grinned in delight. He'd gotten into Slytherin! He heard the hall burst into claps, slightly more subdued ones coming from the Gryffindor table, but they still had the decency to be polite. The hat was pulled off of his head and he stood up gracefully, walking towards the elegant table decked in silver and green. He was greeted by the enthusiastic (or as enthusiastic as Slytherins could publicly be) handshakes and nods of approval from his new housemates, each eager to meet the youngest Black.

"Avi!"

Avior looked down the table to find his cousin Alphard waving animatedly, his relatives all staring at him like he was committing a great sin.

"Alphard! Sit down now and stop making a fool of yourself, your actions are unbecoming of a Black! Father will be most displeased with you once I tell him." Walburga ranted at her younger brother, sighing as he thumped back onto the bench with a sulky pout.

" But Walbie-"

" Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Walburga snarled at Alphie as Avior walked towards them, grinning madly at their banter. He could hear the announcement of the next student being called up in the background, a Jeremiah Bletchley.

" Aww, but why Burgie, Cygie does, I'm your little brother too!" Alphard practically pouts at her, turning to grin at Avior, gesturing him to take a seat beside him.

" Cygnus is five years old, Alphard." Walburga deadpans, looking around him to smile softly at a now seated Avior. "Avior, darling, how are you? Congratulations on getting into Slytherin, the family will be proud."

" Thank you." He beams at her, earning a soft hair ruffle back.

" RAVENCLAW!" The hat finally shouts out, the hall once again bursting into cheers as the Ravenclaw table welcomed their first student of the year. Avior claps along with them, fitting seamlessly into the tightknit house of Slytherin, and his relatives watch on proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to contain his first night and day at Hogwarts as well, but I decided to split the chapter once it got too long. This means that my next update should come out quicker than usual :)  
> A fact for you all:  
> Avior's wand was originally supposed to be Hornbeam wood due to its obsession with its owner, but I preferred the Acacia in the end  
> Arcadius' wand was originally meant to be Hazel, due to it being based on emotion, but willow worked best for him in the end.  
> Casimir was meant to get a silver-lime wand, due to him not really having much of a personality to me at first except being a snob, but in the end, he got a black walnut wand due to me liking him now and actually giving him a personality.


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of introductions, And I mean a lot.

** "  ** Welcome to Slytherin, my little serpents. My name is Horace Slughorn, your potions professor as well as Head of House. In Slytherin, we have a few rules that other houses may not. That is because we strive to be poised and unified in the face of those who oppose us. I will not lie to you, Slytherin is the most discriminated house in Hogwarts, mainly due to the fact that our founder is the great Salazar Slytherin. Therefore, to keep the other houses from further dampening our reputation, I ask you all not to have any disputes with one another outside of the common room. Those not in Slytherin must view us as a united front. That means no snake should be ever seen alone, keep close to one another, you'll need as much protection as possible. Luckily for us, we have many marvellous older students around to help out if you find yourselves in a spot of trouble. If possible, always fetch a prefect to sort out the situation. They are allowed to dock points from the perpetrators as they see fit." He grinned, sharply, as he said this, reminding them that for all of his niceties, he was still a Slytherin during his time at Hogwarts. " Any questions? No? Ok, well I'll leave our very own head girl to do the rest of the introduction. I hope to see you all in the great hall tomorrow morning, have a good night."

With that, he strode out of the common room and to his office, leaving the new first years to Lucretia Black and the Slytherin prefects. 

She took in a deep breath, looking over at Riddle for guidance from where he sat by the fire. He waved his hand imperiously as if to say that she could say anything she wished, he'd add his part afterwards. Lucretia inwardly gulped, regretting that she'd been picked as head girl.

She hadn't even been picked as a prefect, a fact that had frustrated her family, who had since shunned her for her failure, although they were slightly more lenient due to Walburga getting the position instead.

When Lucretia had received the head girl badge, her grandfather had muttered to the adults attending that he believed she didn't deserve it. Honestly, she too didn't understand why she'd gotten it, but she wasn't complaining. Being the head girl meant that her opportunities outside of Hogwarts had risen.

And she got to spend more time with her four-year-long crush, Ignatius Prewett.

" Good evening everyone, my name is Lucretia Black, and I am your head girl for this year. I will not be going over the expectations of a Slytherin student, but of a student attending Hogwarts. Each of you has a book on your desk in the dorm rooms containing the expectation for attending this school, but I will be going over the most important few.

  * Students are _not_ allowed to leave the Hogwarts grounds unless with expressed permission from the headmaster himself or if they are attending the Hogsmead trip.
  * Students are forbidden from entering any and all faculty areas, which includes the kitchens, faculty lounge, offices and classrooms that are not in use unless with permission from a teacher.
  * You should not reveal the common room password to any student not in your own house, for safety reasons.
  * Students are to be in their dormitories by 10:00 pm if in years 3-7 or 9:00 pm if in their first and second year. Students are also not allowed to leave their common rooms before 7:00 am.
  * The forbidden forest is restricted to students without a staff escorting them.
  * Students must be in uniform at all times while on Hogwarts grounds. This means any locations outside of the commonroom and dormitories. 
  * Students are responsible for attending all classes along with meals and assemblies.
  * Bad behaviour will end in a loss of house points or detention. Excessive amounts of detentions may end in the student being suspended and possibly expelled.



Those are the most important ones, but there are many others in the guide book. I implore you to have read it by the end of your first month here. After that time, the teachers will grow less lenient with your wrongdoings." Lucretia nearly let out a relieved breath at having finished but held her decorum perfectly. " Now, I believe it's time for me to pass you onto one of our prefects, and then you can go off to bed." Stepping back, she allowed Riddle to step forwards and take the spotlight.

" It is a pleasure to meet everyone, I am Tom Riddle, and I'm one of your sixth-year prefects. In Slytherin, we expect our students to abide by many rules, rules which even our very own head of house does not know about. Rules that apply towards you first years are that you aren't to tell anyone out of Slytherin what goes on in our common room, that is a private affair between our house only. And, that there is a group named the Knight of Walpurgis, my group, which are on top of the hierarchy in Slytherin. First years don't have to worry about our group really, since the hierarchy doesn't apply to you until your second year. But, I will warn you that we have our areas, such as the chairs by the corner fire and the middle of the great hall table. I hope that you will take into account these rules forthwith so that you can be prepared for your second year. Now, I believe it's getting late. Boys dormitories are on the left, first years on the ground floor, same with the girls' dormitories, but to the right. I bid you all goodnight." With that, he turned around to sit back by the fire, leaving behind a group of dumbfounded first years.

" Wow, so that was the heir of Slytherin." One boy muttered, gaining wide-eyed looks from some of them.

" He's the heir of Slytherin! But, he has such a muggle name." A girl answered back, hesitantly.

" Well, he definitely ain't no mudblood. He can speak parseltongue, my brother told me. I've heard that he has the whole of Slytherin, possibly the whole of Hogwarts, under his thumb!" The boy responded with an awed tone.

" Who's your brother?" Casimir asked haughtily, obviously looking down on the person because their speech was less refined than most. He could have been mistaken for a Weasley with his raggedy robes and worn shoes if he wasn't missing the tell-tale shock of red hair.

" Arlo Sullivan, he's a beater on the quidditch team, in his fifth year now." He announced proudly, not noticing as Casimir lost all interest at the mention of his last name. Halfblood, how hypocritical. " My name's Isaac, and you are?"

Casimir grimaced in distaste, but still grudgingly answered due to formalities. " Casimir Lestrange, I would say it's nice to make your acquaintance, but my mother taught me not to lie unless necessary." He smiled mockingly, grinning at the way Sullivan went red with anger.

" Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine-" He was cut off by one of the other girls before he could complete his sentence.

"My name is Cecillia Parkinson. It is delightful to meet you all. I hope we can get along well because you'll be stuck with me for seven years after all." The black-haired girl smiled at them sweetly, looking like the perfect pureblood princess. That was until she spotted Avior grinning toothily at her from near the back of the group. " Avi!" She lunged for him, laughing merrily as they nearly toppled over. " I'm sorry I couldn't meet you on the train, Nathaniel was too busy introducing me to his friends."

" Hmm." He hummed, with his face still smushed in her neck. " How have you been, Ceci?" He fondly asked her once he was released.

" Oh, so and so. Mother's delighted now that I'm in Hogwarts though, since she can now go hunting for some stuck up to betroth me to, ugh!" 

" Don't worry, she can't do that until a few years from now. You better hurry up and get a betrothal soon so that you don't end up with some sixty-year-old man." He laughed at the disgust on her face, before yawning slightly.

" Right, let's go, Avi. We need to make sure that us three can get a dorm together. I heard that there's three per year, although more are added if one gender has more than ten students, like Abraxas' year." Arcadius said, dragging him towards the boy's dorms and into the room at the end of the hallway, Casimir following.

" Apparently, there's also a sitting room on each level for every year with a couple of sofas and chairs. Although, the girls wouldn't be able to join us in there." Avior commented, looking around their new accommodations.

The room was spacious, although smaller than his room back at Black manor. There were three four-poster beds, each decked in green silk hangings and emerald bedding. Before every bed, there were their trunks that had been brought in by the house elves just before they'd opened the door.

He rushed for his belongings, wanting to finish reading his book that he'd had to put down for the train ride. It'd have been a disaster if someone had walked in and seen him reading a dark-grey magic book since they were very much shunned upon, although not illegal.

Luckily for his family and many others, the dark families were still prominent enough in number for their magic not to be ostracised. Although, the light side was growing more powerful each passing day, closing in on them.

He plonked down on his bed and cracked open the book eagerly, opening it to chapter 7, minor dark jinxes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot his two friends also pull out books to do some light reading.

_ Name: The Oppugno Jinx _

_ Type: Jinx _

_ Magic type: Minor dark magic, small inconvenience to the target. _

_ Incantation: Oppugno _

_ Wand movement: Point wand _

_ Oppugno is a Latin word, meaning "I assault" in English. _

_ The Oppugno Jinx (Oppugno) is a jinx that directs an object or individual to attack the chosen victim. This spell causes conjured creatures or other movable objects under the control of the caster to attack the target. _

_ This jinx is relatively easy to learn, but to control it well takes time. Jinxes, or any types of magic, are not something to rush. _

Avior was eager to try it out, but unfortunately, it was already 9 pm, which was the time the first years had to go to bed. He wasn't going to start his first night in Hogwarts getting told off for staying up.

Turning off his sidelight and saying goodnight to his friends, Avior fell asleep with a small smile on his face, anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

** The next morning- **

* * *

Avior groaned as his alarm went off, signalling that it was time to wake up. He'd have to get in the bathroom first if he wanted a shower since the other two took forever to preen themselves in the morning.

Rolling out of bed, he made his move to the bathroom sleepily, grabbing his toiletries and clothes on the way past.

After a quick shower, he dressed leisurely, not in a hurry since there was plenty of time until the great hall served breakfast at 7:30 am.

He decided to read his first-year books, once again, just to make sure that he was really ready. They'd be getting their time table at breakfast today, and then head off for their Thursday lessons.

Startled out of his reading by a thud a few minutes later, he looked over to the origin of the noise, snorting as he saw a tired Arcadius sprawled on the floor, looking dazed.

" Whas tha time?" He slurred out, eyes widening when he was told. " Aw! I wanted to have a long shower this morning!" He whined, grudgingly trudging towards the bathroom. His noise must have woken Casimir up as well, since he raced for the door, groaning when it was slammed into his face.

" Damn it," Casimir muttered, dragging himself back to his bed to wait. Avior rolled his eyes, glad that he's woken up earlier.

Once they were all up and ready, they decided to go and check out the first-year boys sitting room to pass the time. Entering it, they were met with the sight of three of their other male classmates, obviously eager to start the year.

Walking up to them, Arcadius was the first one to stretch out his hand. " Arcadius Malfoy, It's a pleasure to meet you all." The dark-haired boy, with odd purple eyes, on the left grinned back, shaking his hand.

" Raphael Zabini, but please, call me Ralph. Only my mother calls me my full name." The now recognised Ralph introduced himself, nudging the blond-haired boy beside him.

" Atticus Yaxley." He mumbled out, wary of the newcomers. He didn't want to get close incase they were sucking up to him due to his heirship.

" Casimir Lestrange." Casi nodded in greeting, returned hesitantly by the other.

" Samuel Blishwick." The dark-red haired boy introduced himself with a grin, reaching out his hand to shake Avior's.

" Avior Black, it's a pleasure."

" Why don't you go by both your names? Aren't you heir Peverell-Black?" Samuel asked him, confused. He'd never met an heir that wasn't first in line to their name, but another.

"Yes, I am, but my parents believe that we are to begin our heir duties at 15 when our magical inheritance happens. Therefore, we shouldn't take on our heir name until that time comes. Heirships can be tricky, some of them only accept those who have a certain amount of magical power." Avior explained patiently, knowing that most of the Black family traditions weren't well know. His brother, Orion, had yet to begin his heir duties, but would be starting later on in the year when he turned 'of age'.

"But, haven't we already been told our eventual magical power? Shouldn't your parents know if you have enough or not?" Atticus questioned, coming out of his shell a bit at realising they were from far more powerful families than his, so they had no need to be in his good graces. His family had nothing like this, they just began their heir duties when they turned eleven, as he had a few months before.

" That's an estimate, something to show you your potential magic power if you train it fully. After having a magical inheritance, where your magic grows rapidly in a short space of time, your magic reserves will only slightly increase, maybe leaving you nowhere near your possible potential. It's why we Black's begin our core training so early, to reach a greater amount of power due to the time limit."

" Wait, when did you start? My father began training me at seven, as soon as I got my magical power results back." Atticus inquired, he had thought that's when every magical child began.

" When I was around three, My great-grandmother Ursula and grandfather sirius were quite eager to begin. I think Orion also began at three, although it did end in him having less accidental magic accidents than usual. Lucretia started at eight since that's when she showed her first accidental magic. Grandfather had known that she was magical, but she never used it until then." Avior ranted, not noticing how the other boys' jaws had dropped, his friends grinning smugly by his sides.

"Three! Blimey, your family sure starts young, don't it! They must be insane to start you at that age." Sullivan cut in, having entered the room with his roommate a few minutes before, his eyes wide and staring at Avior with new respect.

" I'd appreciate it if you didn't comment on my family's sanity, Sullivan." Avior's tone turned icy, not welcoming Isaac's criticism.

" Hey, hey! Sorry mate! Didn't me to offend ya family. Was just jokes." Isaac chuckled nervously, edging away due to the withering stares he's receiving from the group. The boy who'd walked in with him shuffled nervously, stepping forward. He stuck his hand out, mumbling his greetings.

" Archie Walker, it's nice to meet you."

After a few moments, Avior took his hand, making the boy shoot his head up in surprise. Archie hadn't expected any of them to take his hand, not after the way he saw how they treated his fellow half-blood Isaac yesterday. He grinned, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could make friends with the purebloods at this school.

What he didn't know was that Avior had reasons for taking his hand. The Walker's were an old pureblood name that had turned half-blood a few generations back, and if Archie married a pureblood, would once again return to high society. They weren't in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but they were influential.

The Walker's had quite a few successful businesses, leading to a lot of wealth, and held sway in the neutral party in the Wizengamot. His grandfather would be proud of him for making this connection. The Walker's would be suspicious if an adult member of their family approached their's, but kids weren't on their radar.

So, he smiled back at the young heir, silently plotting in his head how to get closer with the Walker boy staying oblivious to his plans.

At 7:45, they made their way into the hall, having not wanted to get there too early. Avior and his friends headed for their table, being beckoned over by older relatives to come and sit with them. The group split, Avior, Arca, Casi, Sam and Ralph all having sibling's that sat near the middle of the table out of the boy's. Avior grabbed Archie before he could sit elsewhere, wanting him close. Arcadius also grabbed Atticus, leaving Isaac alone. He stood there, not sure what to do, before deciding that It would be awkward to sit with them uninvited, so he sat next to a sullen-looking girl and her brother, both who looked to be outcasts.

Avior and his now slightly smaller group sat down at the edge of the knight of Walpurgis, joining the first-year girls already sat there. Cecillia had a pile of pancakes stacked high on her plate, her seventh-year brother sat next to her with a considerably smaller breakfast. Evelyn Greengrass, one of Avior's oldest friends was also sat down, deep in conversation with another girl from their year, Dorothy Carrow.

Avior's observations were cut short when one of the Knights of Walpurgis stood up, walking closer to him.

" My, It's the youngest sibling we've all heard so much about. Information about you is hard to get ahold of, even for our parents who are so close to your own. The names Antonin Dolohov, a pleasure to meet you." The dark-haired wizard introduced himself as he sat down, reaching out his hand to offer a handshake which Avior accepted.

" Yes, you too."

His response seemed to set off a round of introductions, each eager to introduce themselves to Lucretia and Orion's younger brother. And the feared Turais Black's adored cousin, Tom Riddle's only and closest true friend.

Turais himself observed the introductions with steely eyes, glaring at any who seemed to be trying to suck up to his cousin. There were rules in the Slytherin house that those in first year were not allowed to know, and one of them was the ban of making political connections with the first-years.

Pointedly glowering at Lucian Nott, who seemed to be trying far too hard to draw Avior into a conversation about the Wizenagemot, he stood up prowling towards the pair.

Avior beamed at his approach, while Nott seemed to wither under his intense stare, shuffling back to his former seat. Taking the now free spot next to his cousin, Turais smiled indulgingly at his favoured relative.

" So, Avi," He began in his deep voice, the usually icy edge to it nowhere in sight. " Which lesson are you most looking forward to?"

" Hm, I think Defence although Transfiguration also seems to be interesting," Avior answered honestly, staring up at Turais.

" Defense class is taught by Professor Merrythought, she's a fair teacher. She doesn't tolerate messing around in her class though, mind you, so always be on your best behaviour. Unfortunately, Transfiguration is taught by Professor Dumbledore, and that man despises Slytherin's, especially me and Tom. Try not to draw his attention or you'll be suffering from his suspicious behaviour for the rest of your schooling career otherwise." Turais warned, sneering up at the head table as Dumbledore looked over at their group, mistrust blazing in his eyes.

The old coot had probably somehow sensed his name said in an unsavoury tone, so he'd immediately assumed that it was the Slytherins.

Turais shifted slightly, blocking Avior from Dumbledore's searching gaze, not trusting him not to use Legillimency on one of their first years, especially one so close to him and Tom.

It was one of Tom's rules, one unknown to all except his inner circle. He wanted their younger relatives to be protected, most assumed that it was to keep his secrets, but Turais knew the truth.

Tom was fond of his closest followers relatives, wanting to see them grow up in a better and more open world. Even if he was only a few years older than them, Tom still reasoned that they were young enough to enjoy childhood still. That he would change the wizarding world for them.

It's why Tom was aiming to be the minister of magic, and Turais was going to help him every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I didn't even get to writing his first lesson yet! 
> 
> I don't know if I've given descriptions for the first years yet, but here are the Slytherins:  
> Avior Black- Extremely pale skin, Black hair, green eyes  
> Samuel Blishwick- Tanned, Red hair, brown eyes  
> Dorothy Carrow- Pale, Brown hair, brown eyes  
> Lorraine Carter- Open to interpretation skin colour, Brown hair, blue eyes  
> Katherine Eibon- Pale, long Black hair, blue eyes  
> Evelyn Greengrass- Tanned, long Light blonde hair, blue eyes  
> Casimir Lestrange- Open to interpretation skin colour, Brown hair, silver eyes  
> Arcadius Malfoy- Pale, shoulder-length Silver hair, light blue eyes  
> Rachael Osbourne- Open to interpretation skin colour, Brown hair, hazel eyes  
> Cecillia Parkinson- Pale, Ear length Black hair, dark blue eyes  
> Isaac Sullivan- Open to interpretation skin colour, Brown hair, black eyes  
> Archie Walker- Tanned, Blond hair, yellow eyes  
> Atticus Yaxley- Pale, Blond hair, brown eyes  
> Ralph Zabini- Dark-skinned, Black hair, Purple eyes.
> 
> I'll probably do one of these for the other characters soon, or just post a chapter with what I imagine them in my mind.
> 
> Oh, and the addition of Turais Black is quite significant because his existence changes everything.
> 
> He's Tom's friend. Friend. That means Tom has someone to trust and confide in, someone who won't let him stray from his original path. Yes, Tom has still created a Horcrux, but he won't go mad this time, I hope.
> 
> He still isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows though.


	8. Chapter 7: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to reach 20k words before the end of this year, so I rushed to get this out.  
> Happy New Year!

Avior's first lesson of the year was an unfortunate lesson of Potions with the Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaw house was thankfully not filled to the brim with mudbloods, those were sorted mostly into the Hufflepuff House as it was the safest place for them to be sorted in these trying times.

Even Gryffindor held many prejudiced pureblood's who shared the same hatred for them. Ravenclaw was second only to the Slytherin house, numerous old pureblood heirs being sorted into that house as well.

The lesson had started out fine, being introduced to the Potions lab and where everything was kept, but after a while of being stuck in there, many of them had started to get bored. And a group of bored eleven-year-olds is not a great mix.

Which meant that insults were eventually traded.

No, not between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but between the Slytherin's themselves, with the Ravenclaw's unwilling spectators.

Sullivan had been leering at Evelyn for the past fifteen minutes, staring shamelessly at her as she squirmed uncomfortably. The Ravenclaw sitting next to him, Jeremiah Bletchley if he was correct, was staring at him in revulsion. Ceci was openly glaring at him, shifting from foot to foot in unrest, ready to attack him if he came near her.

Arcadius, however, didn't see it worth waiting. He wanted to make sure that Isaac understood that Evelyn was off-limits as soon as possible. She was a Pureblood, of course she was too good for him.

" Sullivan, even if you stare at her, she isn't going to pay any attention to you. Evelyn is far too pure for the likes of you of all people, half-blood." He sneered mockingly, smiling when he saw him go red. Arcadius sneakily took a peek to see where their teacher was, snickering slightly as he saw that Professor Slughorn was within earshot.

" You think your so great, being a high and mighty Pureblood, but your nothing but the product of cousin fuckers!" Isaac shouted at Arcadius from across the classroom, Bletchley, who was next to him shuffled away to not get caught up in the impending fight. Hushed whispers were traded all around the room, some looking amused and others offended.

Arcadius was about to retort with violence when a shrill shout of anger cut across the greenhouse.

" Mr Sullivan! Twenty-five points from Slytherin, how dare you! You may be from my own house, but I will not tolerate comments such as that in my classroom or in this school!" Professor Slughorn looked livid, stomping over to grab Isaac by the ear. " You do not ever say anything like that, you disgusting boy!" He dragged him out of the room, shouting back a sharp command  _ not to touch anything, _ leaving behind his class of bewildered first years.

The silence was broken by the students starting to whisper, some casting wary glances towards Arcadius, who was shaking with repressed rage.

" Arcadius, don't do anything reckless now. You can get revenge later." Avior soothed, placing his hand on his shoulder. Arcadius breathed out a calming breath, closing his eyes.

" How do you think Abraxas is going to react once he finds this out? He's going to be livid! He hates when anyone dares to speak wrong about our family." He chuckled, looking wary. " I really don't want to be the person to tell him," Arcadius whispered, opening his eyes.

The other two shuffled nervously, not knowing what to say to that. They also didn't want to be anywhere near Abraxas when he found out. He was scary when angered.

Their professor came back a while later, apologising for leaving them so abruptly. He came over to ask Arcadius if he wanted to sit out the rest of the lesson, but he declined, not wanting to look bothered any further by the comment.

" I just hope that he doesn't overreact."

They all knew that he would.

* * *

After their disastrous first lesson at Hogwarts, the first-years had another lesson, Traditions with Ravenclaw once more which had gone as expected, and then a fifteen-minute break. They decided to spend it in the common room, along with their sibling's. 

When they entered, they were beckoned over by the stony-looking sixth-years, Tom Riddle standing in the middle of the group.

" Would any of you happen to know why Slytherin has lost thirty-five points in the first two lessons of the year?" Tom Riddle drawled, looming over the first-years with a neutral expression once they had reached the corner where he and his friend's sat.

" Um, Isaac Sullivan lost twenty-five points in Potions. Slughorn wasn't very impressed with his behaviour, and dragged him out by his ear." Avior chuckled nervously, side-eyeing Abraxas who was listening from his seat.

" And what did he do to warrant taking away that many points while he's in first-year? Especially by our own Head of House, who is known to be more lenient to us, particularly you younger ones." Tom's voice had become warmer once he knew that they hadn't caused the loss of points. He'd worked hard to earn all those points on the first day to give Slytherin the advantage, only to find out that someone had lost most of them within the first two hours.

" Um..." Avior looked to Arca, raising his eyebrows in encouragement.

Arcadius breathed out deeply in resignation, looking up into Riddle's eyes to show his sincerity.

" He... he called my parents-" He cut off, blushing deeply, turning his head to the side in embarrassment.

" Arcadius." His brother cut in, standing up with a serious expression on his face. " What did he call our parents?" 

" He called them... C-cousin fuckers..." He whispered out hesitantly, not sure if he'd get scolded for swearing. His brother was always particular with his language, and berated him harshly if he ' swore like a common Mudbood'. The fact that he didn't blink at his words spoke volumes. Abraxas was pissed off, greatly.

" Cousin. Fuckers? Hm." Abraxas repeated, his face far too serene for it to be natural. Then, he smiled, and the younger years felt shivers run down their spines. His face contorted, eyes glinting in an insane rage. " How dare he!" Abraxas angrily whispered out, pacing back and forth, before stopping suddenly. He whipped his head around, staring directly at his little brother who looked terrified of him at that moment.

Sharply breathing in, he schooled his face into a calm one once more, not wanting one of the only people he cared about to see his vicious side. He'd do everything to keep that pure vision of himself in Arcadius' mind.

Abraxas looked to Tom with serious eyes, earning a nod in response.

Good, the little shit would pay for his comments. No matter how young he was, he'd been raised in their world, the Sullivans had been half-blood's for centuries now, always marrying Mudbloods every once in a while when the Purebloods didn't seek to marry that generation.

Everyone knew that you couldn't insult an ancient pureblood family without consequences. Even the unruliest of Half-bloods were taught this.

The common room door was opened suddenly, professor Slughorn stepping in first, followed by a red in the face Sullivan. The pair made their way to where Avior and his friends were standing, Slughorn with an unusually serious expression on his face.

" Mr Sullivan has come to apologise for his earlier comments." Slughorn hissed, glaring down at Isaac with clear disapproval.

Isaac looked far from apologetic, somehow glaring at Arcadius even though his cheeks were flushed red from embarrassment. He puffed out an annoyed breath, opening his mouth to begin speaking.

" Excuse me, professor, my brother told me what Mr Sullivan said to him about our parents earlier. I also would like an apology from him, although my brother seems uncomfortable with this confrontation. I believe it's best for me to be the one he speaks to." Abraxas cut in, slightly shoving his grateful brother behind him. Arcadius flashed his brother a relieved smile, rushing off to where he previously sat to get away from the attention.

" Go on." Slughorn prompted, Sullivan looking even more annoyed now. He cleared his throat, refusing to look into Abraxas' eyes, defiant.

" I apologise for my comments on your parents." He said in a monotone voice, flinching at the sight of Abraxas' disgusted and furious glare.

" I do not and will not accept your insincere sorries. You have embarrassed both me and my brother with your thoughtless comment, insinuation that our parents are cousins when they couldn't possibly be related. If you had bothered to brush up on familial history before coming to Hogwarts, you would have known that my father is British wizard and my mother a witch from Denmark. Making such a baseless comment with no truth whatsoever is how harmful rumours come around, and I do not wish for my family to be pulled into a false scandal." He took in a deep breath to calm himself, words growing more heated as he went on. There was no point in making such a scene in front of Slughorn. " I will, however, accept you sending my parents a letter that expresses your regrets, it's only fair that you apologise to the ones you insulted directly." He sneered at the now cowering boy, turning to his head of House. " I hope that you who overheard his comments have also given him the appropriate punishment?" He inquired, already knowing the answer. His father was a prominent member of the board, they wouldn't dare to allow the boy to go unpunished, in fear of what Cyran Malfoy could do. He could easily cut the school's funds in half and fire many teachers with a snap of his fingers if he so wanted.

" Yes, don't you worry, he'll be serving detention with me for two weeks now." Slughorn chucked, clasping his hand on Isaac's shoulder. " Now, I should be off, I need to prepare for the next lesson." With that, he turned and left through the door, leaving behind a slightly shivering Sullivan.

He obviously expected there to be some form of retaliation, scrunching into himself, waiting to be hit by a spell.

What he didn't expect was for the older Malfoy to scoff, spinning on his heel with a dismissive air, heading back to his seat.

He was surprised but didn't wait around to know if it was a trick, scampering away to his dorm where he'd wait until his next lesson. Sullivan hadn't expected for his comment to have earned such a responsive reaction.

He'd have to be careful from now on, it wouldn't do to be kicked out of Hogwarts due to the snobbiness of a few purebloods. His parents had worked so hard for him to be accepted.

Having barely enough magic to enter a magical school, let alone the prestigious school of Hogwarts, his parents had to pull a lot of strings to get him in.

The minimum acceptance for Hogwarts was an expected eventual power of 20000, which even then was below average to allow those who had little power in. 

Isaac had a measly expected power of 18578, too low even for Hogwarts to accept. His brother was far more powerful and had gotten admitted quickly, but he'd had to fight his parents to not be tutored.

To be tutored was a shame on your family, practically showcasing to the wizarding world that their child was essentially a squib.

Isaac burned at the memory of his parents' ashamed faces as his magical power was told to them, their family thankfully not in the Wizengamot, so they were saved of the public shame.

Sneering, he slammed the door to his dorm room shut, thoughts turning dark.

Malfoy would pay for this.


	9. Chapter 8: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter 8 was completely different from this one, but then I changed the time table for his classes. Yes, I've sorted out a whole time table for first and second year, and the others are also planned.
> 
> I've expanded the universe quite a lot in this past month, and actually have some semblance of an idea where this story is going to go.
> 
> Chapter 9 is already mostly written, due to it being the original 8.
> 
> Disclaimer- Yet again, I do not own the Harry Potter series. I'll probably stop with disclaimers, it's tedious to write them.

It turned out that they had a whole day of lessons with the Ravenclaws for their first day at Hogwarts, which Avior was completely fine with.

It was better than being stuck with the Mudbloods that made up the majority of Hufflepuff all day or bearing with the annoying attitudes of most Gryffindors, so staunchly light it made him feel sick. Both groups made his teeth grit and skin crawl at the thought of them.

He was seated with the rest of the Slytherin's and the Ravenclaws had decided to band together, but there wasn't an obvious split in the class. The Ravenclaw's had always tolerated them far better than the other Houses, due to sharing many of their ideals.

It had been a wise decision on the teachers' part to put the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's together for DADA. With any other House, the Slytherin's were a nightmare to be around.

" Good morning everyone, I am Professor Merrythought, your DADA teacher as well as Head of Ravenclaw. Now, don't expect any favouritism from me, those from my house, I pride myself on being a fair Professor. Now, during the course of the year, I will be mainly focusing on the theoretical aspect of Defense against the Dark Arts, but not to worry, there will be a practical part to the lesson. I expect you all to do self-study, and not to fall behind in my class, otherwise, you will face the consequences." She frowned slightly, before moving on. " Over the year, we will be focusing on a few magical creatures: The werewolf, Imps, Ghosts, Hags, Gytrashes and Vampires. I will teach you about each creature for a few lessons, before moving on after having set an essay about the creature for you to hand in. The spells we will be reviewing are the Knockback Jinx, red sparkes spell, The Verdimillius Charm, duo and tria, the wand lighting charm, the smokescreen spell and the green sparkes spell. I do expect you to have learnt these by the end of the year, but not perfected them, as we will be reviewing most of them in second year." The professor smiled, waving her wand to the board, that quickly filled up with notes. "We will be starting with Imps, please copy down these notes, I will be asking questions on the creature in twenty minutes time."

With that, she plopped herself down at her desk, already having writing to mark from her older year students, content to let the first years handle themselves.

Avior sighed as he looked at the number of words on the board. He hated writing notes but was used to it by now. His grandmother had been ruthless in his handwriting lessons, punishing him for the slightest mistakes. Hesper Black was an uptight and cold woman who held affection for barely anyone. Luckily for himself, his grandmother seemed to include him on that little list of people she could tolerate, however, the same couldn't be said for the majority of his underage relatives. Although, she did have a soft spot for his youngest cousin, Cygnus, who had just turned five.

The students softly spoke to each other, wary of how loud they could talk during this lesson. Some teachers hated chatter, while others joined in with it. It appeared as though this professor was fine with it, to this extent at least.

" Hey, Avior." He heard whispered from his left. He turned his head slightly to catch sight of them while still peering at the board, not wanting to fall behind. He'd almost finished them anyway. The person who had called for him was none other than Casimir, who looked shaken and pale, shivering slightly. Avior fully turned his head, concerned at his friend's state. Casimir just smiled reassuringly. " The teacher's going to ask you a question that you have forgotten the answer to, I thought I'd save you from embarrassment. Remember, the use of the knockback jinx is how to put an Imp in a daze."

Avior was about to voice his thanks, but the teacher stood, asking for silence so that she could test them. " I hope that you all actually took in the information, instead of mindlessly copying it down. I will reward you house points for a correct answer, and will not take any away for a wrong for now, but I will begin to do so in future lessons. Victoria Pearson, in which countries could I find an imp?"

Said Ravenclaw looked startled for a moment before she pulled a thoughtful face. " The Imp species can only be found in Ireland and Britain in the wild, Professor."

" Correct, Miss Pearson. Five points to Ravenclaw." The woman smiled at the girl, before turning her attention to the Slytherin side of the room. " Archie Walker." The said boy sat up a little straighter, sending a worried look to his friend's. Avior subtly smiled at him, encouraging Archie. " What is the Imp species most well known for?"

" Their slapstick humour, Professor." He stammered out slightly, but it wasn't noticeable enough to be nitpicked on.

" Well done, five points to Slytherin." She didn't even grimace when handing out points to them, an oddity in the staff here. So, with that simple awarding of points, Professor Merrythought became a teacher that the first-year Slytherin's respected.

"Tiberius Barnett, what are the characteristics of an Imp?" She carried on, turning once more to her Ravenclaw's.

" Imps are six to eight inches in height, have grey skin, yellow eyes and are bald." The boy responded, showing no signs of anxiety.

" Five points to Ravenclaw. And Avior Black, what spell is used to dispatch an Imp?" Avior looked at her, steeling himself. He would normally have known the answer without Casimir's help, but his mind went blank for a couple of seconds. Casimir had to have expected this. He thanked him mentally, grateful that he was saved from making a fool out of himself- on his first day, no less.

"The Knockback Jinx, Professor." He answered as if his mind hadn't faulted, unease nowhere to be seen on his face.

" Five points to Slytherin. Thank you all for having actually read up on the books before the lesson. I hope to continue giving out points to you all for the rest of the year, with no reductions. Now, please turn to chapter 1, page 1 of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and read as far as you can into that chapter for the remainder of this first hour. In 20 minutes time, we will begin the basics of learning the knockback jinx, its incantation and wand movements. If I am satisfied with your progress, there is a possibility that we cast start casting the spell at the dummies."

* * *

  
Cries and shouts echoed around the classroom, some joyous while others conferred their owner's annoyance. The Professor scurried back and forth between these particular students, calming their ire and setting them on the correct path to accomplishment. 

" Flipendo!" Avior cried out with a flick of his wrist, the yellow light hitting the dummy with great force. He grinned, proud that the dummy had been smashed into pieces.

" Mr Black, that was too much magic. You are trying to stun the Imp, not obliterate it. A Flipendo shouldn't even be able to accomplish that feat." His Professor chided tonelessly, to which he acknowledged by looking sheepish. She spelled the dummy back together again with a twist of her wand. "Try to limit how much magic you put into your wand. It may be a bit more difficult for you to learn control, given your large reserves, but training it will do the trick. You should perhaps invest in some meditation time." She smiled briefly, turning back to another student who still had yet to even produce any light.

Spinning back to his dummy, Avior turned his consciousness inwards, seeking out his magical core. This was the method his grandfather had taught him if he was having trouble limiting his magic use, although it would do little good in an actual duel to turn your attention away from your opponent. Tugging slightly at it, a small wisp of magic curled throughout his body, towards his wand. Once it had settled, he once more cried out. "Flipendo!" This time, it was knocked harshly backwards, but didn't explode. He cheered, happy to have finally cast the spell successfully after numerous attempts.

" 7 points to Slytherin, Mr Black, for a spell performed correctly. Well done."

Avior beamed along with his friends. They'd racked up quite a lot of points in this lesson, he hoped that it would make up for the points lost by Sullivan.

Speaking of Sullivan, he was huddled in a corner, furiously staring at his wand that refused to come to life. He looked up when he felt eyes on him, meeting Avior's stare head-on. He glared at him, pulling a smirk from the trio.

Ah, It appeared they'd made their first enemy. How exciting!

* * *

  
They were gathered in the common room later that night, called to sit with their elder siblings by the fire. They tried their hardest to ignore the stares aimed their way, filing the looks away for later.

There was something going on in Slytherin, and it centred around Tom Riddle and his group.

Avior sat gingerly at his cousin's side, watching the others warily. They paid him no mind, engaging each other in conversations as if they weren't even there. That suited Avior and his friend's just fine.

" Avi." Turais turned to him, eyes softened far more than any of the group had seen before, even more so than when he looked at his other relatives.

" Hm?" He hummed in reply, tilting his head in questioning. His cousin was lounged back on the sofa with his arm draped across the back. He'd just finished having a hushed conversation with Riddle, who sat on the chair next to him.

" How has your day been? I've heard through the grapevine that both your Potions class and Defence class were quite eventful. Mind sharing? The facts do get awfully butchered due to gossip." He simpered, grinning slightly as if he was only curious about his favourite cousins day. The others knew better though. Turais had murder in his eyes, rearing its ugly head at the slightest whiff of a slight against Avior.

" Oh, well, I'm pretty sure you've already heard about our Potions class, Professor Slughorn was quite angry at Sullivan for one of his comments-"

" One of? There were more?" He egged Avior to continue, which he happily did, failing to realise that he had just signed Sullivan's death warrant.

No at this time, of course, but it was inevitable that he would escape it in the future. Turais would do anything for his cousin. Even if the slight was only a small one, he would repay it tenfold.

Starting with isolation in the Slytherin house, something he could easily accomplish with his reputation.

It was amazing, to be feared by so many.

Not the ones he cared about though. Never Avior.

Never. He wanted to be forever be seen as a hero in his eyes, no matter what he had to do to keep it that way.

" Yeah, it was all stupid stuff though. He even tried to make fun of me for being a metamorphmagus, which is stupid. Why would I be ashamed of having a powerful gift? I think he'd overheard me and Casi discussing the new form I've learnt and decided to jump in." Turais hummed, showing that he was still listening. He was, but his mind was slightly preoccupied with imagining ways he could make Sullivan beg for forgiveness.

Tom watched on with interest as Turais tried to hide his ire from Avior.

" And what about Defense? Someone said that one of the first years had obliterated a dummy with an overpowered Flipendo. That wouldn't happen to be you, right?" He let an impish grin slide onto his features, perfectly covering the previously murderous look. Avior blushed, hair tinting pink. Turais laughed at this, ruffling his hair. " Oh, that's amazing, Avi! A Flipendo isn't even supposed to harm a person, not really, and you managed to shred the practice dummy? Haha!"

" I didn't mean to do that. The professor said that I need to work on my control more due to it, so it wasn't a good thing." Avior muttered petulantly, pouting at Turais' increased laughter.

" That means that you are powerful, Avior, it is nothing to be ashamed of." Came Riddle's surprising reply, sobering Turais immediately.

" Yeah, what Tom said. It'll only take you a little longer to learn a spell, but then you will be able to use it for longer than most. If you meditate regularly, your control will get better, and the rate you'll get things with fasten. It was the same with Tom." He spoke evenly, smiling at the relieved look on Avior's face.

He was glad that their first day was successful, if a bit eventful, but that didn't matter. He just hoped that he'd be able to keep him away from the inner workings of Slytherin for as long as possible, while still desensitising him to their presence.

He was now an important figure in Tom's plans to rule the wizarding world, and Turais was going to stay right beside him the whole time.


End file.
